Gundanium Feathers
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Kurogane and Fai from TRC and xxxHolic aren't anywhere near ready to settle down yet. A new adventure, new traveling companions. Our Gundam wing boys are about to start a new adventure. Rated M for Yaoi, Language, violence and angst. KuroFai, Douwata, 1x2xOC 3x4 5xS Past Rx1
1. The Players Gather

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's quest is finally over and they have wed. But Kurogane and Fai are nowhere near close to being ready to settle down. A new quest, a new adventure and feathers to search for once again.**

 **Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

 **Chapter 1 - The players gather**

Watanuki was dozing in the sun, when Kohane-chan came by that morning. Carrying yet another letter from her guardian, the kind and elderly psychic Yuuko had once taken him too. The one that had told him, about his and Doumeki's relationship so long ago. They still argued, Doumeki still drove him insane with his presence, just in a much different way than he had ever expected. Watanuki no longer left the shop, he couldn't. These days he bickered with Doumeki to relieve the stress and when that didn't work, which it usually didn't, he called him Shizuka and then let the archer take him to bed, which always worked. It had taken Watanuki Doumeki's entire college career before he'd admitted to himself that he not only honestly and truly loved the tall quiet Archer but desired him as well.

Six months ago Doumeki had used the egg Yuuko had left with him and tied his life to Watanuki's. Doumeki could still leave the shop, run errands, take care of missions, exorcize spirits, etc…all those things that Watanuki could no longer take care of himself except thru the dreamworld. He also no longer aged, his life bound directly to Watanuki's. As long as Watanuki waited in the shop for Yuuko to return, Doumeki would be waiting there by his side. It had been his choice, to join Watanuki in waiting. The seer needed him, and Doumeki had promised everyone, and more importantly himself, that Watanuki would never die alone. Doumeki would be there at his last breath and then follow him into the next world. Whether that be today, tomorrow or an eternity from now, did not matter to the strong solid man, he loved his mate and always had. He had just been waiting for Watanuki to realize what he and it seemed Yuuko, had known all along. It was Hitsuzen.

Doumeki had been out shopping and running a few errands when Kohane-chan visited, which is why Watanuki had been dozing. The lovely teenager was growing up so fast, nearly 15 now and attending the same High School he, Himawari and Doumeki had once gone too. They chatted and drank tea, while Mokona guzzled some of Doumeki's secret Sake stash. Watanuki had read the note a soon as Kohane-chan had given it to him. It held a few surprises and several interesting bits of information. That Fai and Kurogane were coming tomorrow for a visit wasn't news, he was expecting them. Syaoran and Sakura had gotten married last night, finally. It had taken the Shop, Watanuki and Syaoran 5 years to find a way around his price. The answer…. Find someone or someone's 'qualified' to take his place moving from world to world on a new quest.

Thanks to the letter Kohane-chan had brought, He now knew who it would be showing up in the Shop to join the Ninja and the Mage as they moved from world to world. That Kurogane and Fai would go with had been a little bit surprising at first. They had both originally given the reason that they continued traveling with Syaoran as that they didn't want him traveling alone. But it seems they each had their own much more personal reasons. Like that Fai had no home to return to, and though Kurogane did, and would have taken Fai with him to his, he honestly no longer felt challenged by the world of Nihon. Watanuki smiled to himself, face it, those two were action junkies. They both loved solving problems, whether it was by might, magic, stealth or whatever means was needed in a particular situation. A bored Ninja was dangerous, a bored Fai, was flat out terrifying. It would be decades, perhaps even centuries before those two were ready to settle down anywhere.

Which it seems was a good thing, the ones arriving soon were going to need all the help they could get. Not just in traveling from world to world on a new quest, but in finding themselves, and each other. Two would arrive together, no longer needed in the world from which they came. The third from someplace completely different and was also expected. A box holding a set of three rings had found its way out of the storeroom and on to his favorite chaise this morning. The shop had obviously 'helped' the items along as it often helped the Shamshin. As always Watanuki 'listened' to what the shop tried to tell him. Once Kohane-chan left Watanuki meditated and let the shop tell him all he needed to know regarding the ones arriving on the morrow….

In another world, another place 5 teenagers watched as their Gundams were jettisoned into the sun.

It was the only way to know for sure that the highly advanced Mobile suits were completely destroyed. To the general public, on both earth and in the space colonies, the Gundams were considered weapons of mass destruction. Most never realizing the truth, that the most dangerous weapons throughout both wars had always been the pilots inside. Though they had all agreed to this, with the stipulation that they be allowed to watch and say goodbye to their long time 'friends'. Two of the pilots felt as if a part of them was being destroyed along with their Gundams. As Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell hit the sun it appeared to all watching as if the wings of both Gundams had exploded outward. The small group watched long after the last bit of gundanium ally melted into the sun. Maybe hoping against hope that their 'friends' would reappear, as they had done before. But eventually they left one by one to mourn their loss, each in their own way.

There was no reprieve this time, the Gundams were utterly destroyed and the ex-pilots no longer needed in a solar system now at peace. Now they would each try to fit their lives into this new and peaceful world, a peace they had fought so hard to obtain and then keep. Wufei had already chosen his path, he was going to join Sally Po and Une's Preventers. Right after he married the honey blonde. Of all the pilots, he had spent the least amount of time in the 'Perfect Soldier' training program. Having been chosen as Shenlongs pilot only after his first wife's death, and but weeks before leaving his colony. Trowa had also only spent a limited time in the harsh program. He had become a pilot only after the original pilot had tried to revolt, and he, then unnamed, had killed him and taken his identity and placed as Heavyarms pilot. He was bound and determined to stay by Quatre's side.

Quatre Rebarba Winner, had found the Gundam being secretly built with his family's money. He had insisted on being the pilot, forsaking his inheritance and family so that he could protect them in the best way he knew how. His training program had been modified, his mentor feeling the empathic blonde Arabian would be able to do more using his own innate abilities. Quatre and Trowa had come together during the first war and were now inseparable. After the first war his sisters, the 28 that were left, had warmly accepted him back into their family along with his partner. The Winner family had perfected test tube reproduction. Children were not an issue for the slender blonde and his tall silent lover. Even if they never choose to create any of their own children, Quatre already had 53 nieces and nephews and more on the way every year.

That left the two pilots that had gone thru the 'Perfect Soldier' conditioning. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Heero had started it as a child and his own personality had been harshly suppressed because of it. He'd repeatedly been told over his life, to follow his emotions, problem was he had a hard time accessing them. But as he watched his suit burn away he felt a part of his soul dying with it, he was unnecessary, a useless tool in a peaceful age.

Duo had been brought into the program when he was twelve. His personality had already been well developed. In fact, it had been his cocky personality and his innate superior intelligence that had impressed Professor G, and won him the berth as Deathscythe's pilot in the first place. He'd been trained for a little over three years before being sent to earth. Perhaps not as long as Heero, but enough to ensure he was also a walking weapon of mass destruction, and extremely hard to kill. Oz had certainly tried often enough. It left him few places to go.

He'd tried between the wars to rejoin the sweepers, but it had been too tame for him. He felt a little bad about Hilde, she'd done her best to try and give him a normal life and even a home after the first war. But turned out, he hadn't been what she thought she wanted or needed. And she certainly hadn't been what he had needed either, she wasn't strong enough, and had often fled from his nightmares and darker moods. As he watched Deathscythe Hell descend into the sun he felt as if another piece of his soul died. First Solo, then Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, and now Deathscythe Hell. Was he always destined to destroy what he loved? Was no one strong enough to love the God of Death? There was no place for him here anymore. He heard the distinctive click behind his left ear just as the last of the other ex-Gundam pilots left the room.

"About that time I guess. How many bullets you got in there?"

"Two."

"Always knew it would be you Heero. So they gave you one last mission, huh? I just got one more thing I want to do before I die."

"Hai."

The gun lowered, and Duo turned to face the other pilot. The rest had already left the observation room unable to bear watching any longer, so they would likely never truly know what had happened or why. He gave Heero his biggest smile as he undid his hair from its usual braid and pulled out his favorite knife from a sheath on his back hidden under the braid. Once undone, he stepped forward into the personal space of his assassin.

"Ah Heero? Did you want me to do you? So you know, you don't have to do it yourself?"

"Would you? I hated to ask, but…" Duo looked at the knife in his hands as he fiddled with it.

"I understand Heero, really I do, I um, well I brought the knife cause I was planning it anyway."

"Hai, me too."

And for perhaps the first time ever, Heero smiled at Duo. The two pilots had always felt closer than the rest. They were stronger and deadlier than the others, each time they had fought it had almost always been to a standstill. Now they would die together, it was fitting. Duo raised the point of the knife to Heero chest just below his heart, as Heero put the muzzle of the gun to the long-haired teenager's head. His other hand grasped the other side of Duo's face and he pulled the other male closer, their lips touching for the first and what they thought would be the last time. Duo bunched his arm muscles to deliver a deep fatal jab into Heero's heart, just as Heero cocked the gun once more.

Neither saw the blinding flash of light that initially enveloped them. Eyes flew open, Cobalt stared into Violet and they were hurled thru time and space. Only to end up dropping into the middle of a small garden, situated off a little shop on the world of Holic. A place seemingly similar our own modern-day Japan.

In yet another world entirely, in a modern day America, a woman sped thru the night in her little blue compact car. The day had been long and she was tired. Perhaps that was the reason she never saw the gas rig in front of her jackknife. She hit it head on. There appeared a blinding flash of light just milliseconds before she hit it and she hurtled thru time and space. Head towards the light, that's what they always said, so she did. And suddenly she was falling…

 **AN: Okay I decided if I couldn't get my favorite Gundam boys out of my head I would just write them into my favorite worlds. The worlds of Clamp. Come Kuro-pi and Fai plus Heero and Duo along with a new clueless Beloved Daughter of God... think about all the mayhem, situations and gags I get to write in this one. And let's not forget MOKONA! Yeah!**

 **Anyone that wants to suggest a world for them to visit or peps to meet just let me know, the forum is open!**


	2. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's quest is finally over and they have wed. But Kurogane and Fai are nowhere near close to being ready to settle down. A new quest, a new adventure and feathers to search for once again.**

 **Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

Chapter 2 - Getting to know you...

Watanuki, Fai, Kurogane and Doumeki, along with the soulless twins Moro and Maru and both Mokona's were sitting on the porch that over looked the garden waiting for their 'guests' to arrive. Watanuki had tea, sake and snacks all set out and ready. Unlike Yuuko, he planned to welcome the shops newest customers with his usual grace and elegance, then send them off with more than just a kick in the pants. The sky began to bulge as it always did when certain 'types' of visitors arrived. The bulge reached the ground and deposited two very confused, and if the information Watanuki had gotten from 'the shop' and elderly psychic was correct, dangerous teenage boys. It was hard to believe at first glance. One had hair even Himawari might envy, long and thick it was a rich chestnut in color, trim and athletically built he was the shorter of the pair, and had the most amazing violet colored eyes. The other was stocky and solidly built, with shaggy dark brown hair, and seemingly of Japanese descent, despite the cobalt blue eyes.

The weapons the two males were holding told a completely different story. They both moved abnormally fast, the long haired male crouched low to the ground his knife held up before his eye's, the posture spoke volumes about how well he could handle that knife. The short haired male had his gun up and pointed at the group on the porch. Even Kurogane had been surprised by how fast the youngsters had moved. He hadn't seen speed like that in anyone other than himself, the Mage or the kid in a long, long time. In a flat dead voice, the stocky boy spoke first.

"Why are we here?"

Before Watanuki or anyone could answer, the second spatial bulge had appeared and dropped a young female on the two males. The two males saw the helpless body falling, tossing away their weapons to try and catch her. That said more about them than they probably realized. Watanuki sent a silent thank you to Hitsuzen. For that's what this was, Hitsuzen in action, bringing together the three in the garden. They all fell to the ground in a big puppy pile, the teenage boys breaking the fall of the girl. Watanuki stepped of the porch and went to the youngsters, who were now trying to just untangle their arms and legs. The female had dark gold hair and when she looked up at Watanuki he saw she had soft dark gray eyes. She grinned at the slender and delicate male smiling down at her and looked at the males that had broken her fall as she moved over and off the pair.

"How cool is this? I'm dead and I didn't feel a thing. So, where am I, heaven or hell? Hey, did you two just die too? Sorry I landed on you. I didn't mean too." The long haired male grinned at her as he went to retrieve his Knife. He frowned when he noticed it was clean.

"Dunno… Damnit, Heero did you go and put me out of my misery before I could do the same for you. That is so UNFAIR." The one called Heero had picked up his gun and with the swiftness and ease of one who knows exactly what he was doing checked the weapon.

"Baka. No, I still have two bullets left, one in the chamber, and one in the clip." Heero slammed the clip back home. Watanuki rubbed his forehead. He was so getting a migraine. His lover and the dark Ninja smirked and Fai was grinning like an Idiot already. The girl had noticed all the males on the porch by this time.

"Well, it must be Heaven you guys are all Gorgeous. Ah, unless, CRAP. Okay, how many of you hunks are Gay?" That did it, Fai burst into laughter, Kurogane added his deep chuckle to the mix and Doumeki even smiled. They all raised their hands. The girl sat down on the ground, utterly deflated and pointed at Watanuki.

"Fuck, this is so not Fair! I don't even have to ask about you, you too damn pretty to be straight. Hey, what about you two?" Duo grinned.

"Dunno, I've never had sex before." The one called Heero was stunned enough to show a slight emotion on his face, he blinked.

"Duo, please tell me, you didn't fight thru two wars, lived with Hilde and never did it."

"You did? Oh Wow, no wonder Relena chased you all over the place. Hilde, well he-he, ya see, turned out she was only into girls, so she ended up like a sister to me." The one called Duo shrugged, as he tried to get his hair back under control, quickly braiding it and pulling a spare rubber band out of his pants pocket to tie off the end. Watanuki rubbed his forehead again, yep it was definitely a Yuuko sized migraine, one he hadn't had since the Drunken Dimensional Witch had left him alone in the Shop nearly 5 years ago.

"You are not dead, none of you are dead."

"Huh? You mean I just kissed a guy and 'didn't' die? Well shit, hey you, come over here I need to kiss a girl now and see if there's any difference." The girl grinned and moved closer to him.

"Hm, I'm not sure that is quite fair to me."

"Why do you say that?" Duo was honestly curious.

"Well you two obviously know each other, and have some kind of past together. Enough that you were about to double suicide, and kissed first. You don't even know my name so it wouldn't have the same emotional impact."

"Oh yeah, I see your point. Okay how about you tell me your name and 'then' I kiss you?"

"You really want a kiss don'cha? I think we can safely say your bi if nothing else. My name is Danae by the way." Duo grinned.

"So, does this mean I get a kiss now?"

"Sure, why not. I still think I'm dead anyway." She stepped closer and let him pull her into his arms, as his lips settled on hers she closed her eyes. It was light and sweet for about 3 seconds. Then he was pulling her closer, deepening the kiss and instinctively trying to get his tongue in her mouth. Heero grabbed the back of his black shirt and pulled him off Danae.

"Baka, let her get some air." Panting they looked at each other and started to laugh. Danae shook her head.

"That, went rather well. Hm, maybe I'm not dead after all." Watanuki sighed.

"I already told you, you weren't dead."

"Oh, and I was going to believe you after I just slammed into a truck. Riigghhtt…."

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD! DAMNIT! YOU ASSHOLES GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT, OR I SWEAR TO GOD, THERE WILL NO MORE SAKE FOR A WEEK. DO YOU HEAR ME DOUMEKI! I'M HIDING YOUR SAKE AND ALL THE PORK BUNS BOOZE…." The three newbies just stared as Watanuki flailed about and ranted at the 2 smirking and 1 giggling male on the porch.

Eventually, they got things somewhat sorted out enough so that the 'newbies' were sitting on the porch eating Watanuki's snacks and trying to take in what had happened to them. Well except for Duo was attempting to out drink the Buns of evil. He was doing a pretty damn good job of it too. Kurogane and Doumeki were actually impressed, Watanuki sighed heavily and poured more Sake for the teenager. Danae did a lot of the talking, as Duo tended to babble (like a certain Mage they all knew) without making any sense, eating and drinking, and Heero seemed particularly fond of glaring. Duo had called it his 'Death Glare' capitalized and everything. As Watanuki and Danae talked, Duo drew (and drank), he was drawing pictures of his and Heero's Gundams. Watanuki wanted to see them, and it would help explain to the others the task they were about to embark on. Seems Duo was the better artist of the two boys.

"So, why 'are' we here Watanuki? I mean there must be a reason, right?"

"Yes, the boys are here because they, like Kurogane, are too strong for their own world." Heero agreed with that assessment.

"Hai, it's why we were going to die. There was just no place left for us in that world, we had fought for peace and won. My last mission was to take out Duo and then myself. The others weren't as dangerous as us, and had been deemed safe." Duo grinned and looked up from his nearly completed drawing. His tone was half joking and half sarcastic.

"Yeah, I mean what do you do, with two guys who blow up buildings to relieve stress. It makes for an interesting resume. Duo Maxwell here, highly skilled guerilla terrorist, munitions expert, computer hacker, Specialty Stealth, and let's not forget, Gundam Pilot. Killer of countless thousands…. Hi, can I have a job? Well Duh, I don't think so. So I had already decided after our Gundams were plunged into the sun that I'd follow Deathscythe into Hell." Duo handed his now finished drawing to Watanuki showing both Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell.

Danae was still somewhat confused, and this made her very angry. How dare some asshole decide these two boys didn't deserve to live. They were SO young, too young, for what she was only beginning to suspect they had been thru in their short lives. She'd gotten a look at herself in a mirror a few minutes ago. She'd been middle aged when she had apparently been torn from her world (not died) and brought here. But her reflection told a different story, the face that had stared back from that mirror was one she hadn't seen in many a long year, not since the summer she had turned 18. Her thoughts turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Okay so that explains them, somewhat. I'm guessing you either have someplace they can go where their skills will be useful again or have something you need them to do. But what about me, I wasn't anything special."

Ah, but there your wrong, you belong to the both of them"

"Excuse me?" Danae's voice had just turned as cold as ice. Heero was actually impressed, she'd Death Glared the slender Seer perfectly. Watanuki swallowed and started over.

"Let me rephrase that. You belong 'with' them. The three of you complete each other and they need you, and the skills you don't yet know you have. Nothing in this life happens by chance. there is only inevitability. That you are here says that it is your Hitsuzen to join them on their journey."

"Wow, you talk a mean circle there buddy. Spit it out, why are Heero and I here, and not in hell where we belong?" It was Kurogane that asked the next question of the braided ex-pilot.

"And you believe you belong in hell, why? Because you were a soldier that followed orders and innocent people died? Then Fai and I will get there long before either of you. Before meeting a certain Witch, I killed only to prove I was stronger. Fai here, thought his life was an abomination, that he had killed his identical twin brother only to save his own worthless life and then was cursed with someday having to kill the man who had saved him from a living hell." Heero spoke up at that point.

"People die when I get irritated." Duo muttered about that being an understatement, Heero Death Glared him.

"So, kill only people who deserve it or learn to control yourself. Stop being a cry baby about it."

"Omae O Korosue." Kurogane blinked.

"Don't worry Kurogane, that's Heero's idea of a pickup line. He used it on Relena and she followed him all over the solar system."

"What? Oh I'm not worried about that. I was just surprised to 'hear' it in my native Japanese. The Mokona's are a kind of magical translator, every time Fai and I get separated from the crème puff we can't understand a damn word we say to each other."

"Now Kuro-mi that's not entirely true." Kurogane actually blushed.

"Oh, Heero and I speak a ton of languages. That was another problem we had, there was no need to send us to school like most kids our approximate age."

Approximate?

"Well yeah, I have no idea how old I actually am. About 17 is my best guess. Hey Heero, what about you?"

"Odin knew the date of my birth. I will be 18 in 3 months, on August 28."

"What about you Danea?"

"Huh? Well I'm going to say I'm currently 17 and my birthday is June 13th."

"Damn. That is so not Fair! You're both older than me, I just know it. Hey, I want a birthday too. Before the war I didn't really care, it wasn't like I had anyone to give me presents or bake a cake. I stole one once though, it was really good." Watanuki blinked away the tears that threaten to fall at the innocent declaration. He got up and headed to the kitchen, just before he left he turned around and bestowed a birthday on the youngster.

"It's today, from this day forward your birthday will be May 14th, and you just turned 17."

"Ohh, um okay, that sounds good to me. Uh, hey where's he going I thought he was going to tell us what we're doing here?" Duo's face had softened at the words spoken so very firmly, his amethyst eyes shimmered with unspoken emotions. He had a day now, one of his very own. Maybe he was going to keep living after all. It was Doumeki who answered.

"He went to check on dinner." Shizuka knew his mate and knew him well, Kimihiro had gone to the kitchen all right. But dinner wasn't the only thing he was working on in there. The woman, Danae also suspected, she watched the Seer's retreating back with a soft smile on her face. The soulless little servants went zooming after Watanuki chanting in their usual way.

'We're Helping' 'Helping in the kitchen'

 **AN: Anyone who doesn't know what Watanuki is making in the kitchen please stop reading now and go read xxxHolic by Clamp. ;)**


	3. Birthday wishes

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's quest is finally over and they have wed. But Kurogane and Fai are nowhere near close to being ready to settle down. A new quest, a new adventure and feathers to search for once again.**

 **Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

Chapter 3 - Birthday Wishes

Two hours later they were enjoying one of the best meals any of the 'newbies' as Doumeki secretly thought of them, had ever eaten. They questioned each other about the basics like who had family and what nationalities they were. Duo it turned out just thought of himself as American, he didn't know squat about his parents or heritage. Danae was also American born in her world, though her family still clung to their Irish and Norwegian backgrounds respectively. Heero was basically Japanese, though his cobalt blue eyes and more brown than black hair spoke of mixed blood.

Kurogane had shared the fact that he was not only Japanese, but a highly trained Ninja on his world of Nihon. Fai said he wasn't quite sure what nationality he was originally as he'd still been very young when his brother had died and he'd been taken to another world called Celes. A cold harsh world, much like the homeland of the ancient Vikings or Russians. Heero had asked Mokona to stop translating for a few minutes, and had Fai speak in his native tongue. The language he spoke was very similar to French. Then he'd asked, in French, for Fai to speak in the language of Celes. Both Heero and Duo listened to the words Fai spoke.

"What's cha think 'Ro? Sounds like one of the Russian dialects to me, but one I'm not familiar with it."

"Ukrainian."

"Oh of course, the 'Perfect Soldier' would know how to speak Ukrainian." Duo sighed.

Dinner had come to its eventual end and Watanuki slipped out of the room as the group talked about languages and such. He lite the 17 candles on the simple birthday cake he had thrown together. Of course, being that Watanuki had made it, meant it was amazing. He headed to the dining room, and as he entered he started singing happy birthday, the little girls Moro and Maru chirping in, the Mokona's joined in after a couple of words. Duo was obviously stunned. He was actually speechless as Watanuki set the cake in front of him. Danae moved closer to the chestnut haired male, he was projecting some very confused emotions and each one crossed his face at some point. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged them. He whispered to no one in particular.

"Wha- what am I supposed to do? I-I.." Danae answered him.

"You make a wish, and then blow out the candles. You can't speak again until you have finished your first piece of cake. Otherwise your wish won't come true."

Duo nodded, then closed his eyes, made his wish, opened them and blew out the candles. Danae then took the candles off the cake and cut him a decent sized piece. As he silently ate it his lovely violet eyes glistened with unshed tears. She then cut everyone a generous slice, and Watanuki passed them out to the rest. It was most delicious and moist cake she had ever eaten, and she suspected, the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for the lost boy seated next to her. Heero watched the Braided Baka, he was sure having to be quiet was killing him. But he also noted, that for once Duo had dropped his overly cheerful mask as he ate that piece of cake. He noticed Danae noticing as well. Once the piece was gone, Fai grinned at the pretty young male and asked him what he had wished for… Duo blushed.

"I, well um. Wait, I'm supposed to tell you guys my wish? Ah Hell." Fai grinned seeing an opportunity here.

"Well sure, how can we make it come true if you don't 'tell' someone. Even then, if their really stupid enough they still don't understand. I 'Told' Kirgy over and over, what I wanted but he was being stubborn about it."

"I couldn't understand a word you said at the time. I had to kiss you just to shut you up. It was either that, or tie you up and gag you, then toss you in the closet."

"Oh my Kuro-pu, I didn't know you were so kinky." The blonde mage winked at his lover. "Can we try that later tonight?" Kurogane glared at the idiot he'd mated himself to.

"Baka Mage."

Heero burst out laughing, the noise was startling enough to cause the entire table to stare and blink at the normally stoic boy. He had been turning out to be even more silent that Doumeki and that was saying a lot.

"Oh, Oh gods that's too funny. You have no idea how many times I thought of doing that same thing to Duo." Doumeki smirked and Kurogane grinned deciding to tease the suddenly more open teenager. Watanuki rolled his eyes and Fai giggled.

"Really? Well I knew I was in even bigger trouble when I started thinking about 'other' ways to shut him up, and what he could do with that fascinating mouth of his besides talk."

Kurogane had timed it perfectly. Heero had just taken another bite of cake, the teenager spat the half chewed piece cake out of his mouth and halfway across the room and into Danae's lap. The look on his face was priceless, especially when he started to blush. Duo quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh? Guess I'm not that surprised, you did kiss me after all." Heero started to sputter.

"I-I, you're the one who took down that damn hair of yours."

"So, you like my hair do you?"

Duo barely managed to get out of the way as Heero dove across the table and tried to choke the braided menace. Duo leapt up, ran out the door and into the garden where Heero started chasing him around. The Mokona's seeing a chance to cause mayhem, joined in and the black Mokona eventually tripped Duo, who was immediately flattened by Heero. The boys jumped up, separated and grinning at each other squared off. The rest of the group came back out onto the porch to watch the festivities.

"Oh man, you've been asking for this." The American grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"I've been bored. Kicking you into next week should liven up my day."

"Dream on, Soldier boy." The two lit into each other, fists, legs and feet flying. A couple of minutes later the two went flying apart. Duo rubbed his side and Heero wiped a trickle of blood off the corner of his mouth. Duo grinned and Heero smirked back and they reengaged.

Watanuki looked over at Kurogane who was watching the fight intensely. A gleam in his red eyes and small half smile gracing his handsome face.

"So Kurogane, what do you think of your new charges?"

"Not bad, somebody has spent a lot of time and effort training them. Duo's fast but Heero's just a tad stronger and he just cracked the braided kid's ribs, that may slow him down enough for Heero to win this one. I supposed we should go stop them before they break anything important." Kurogane and Fai stepped off the porch. Fai grabbed Duo around the waist and Kurogane caught Heero's fist in his hand, stopping the smaller Japanese male in his tracks.

"K-Kurogane?" Heero was stunned NO one had ever stopped him mid swing before. Fai grinned as he loosened his hold on the attractive chestnut-haired male he'd caught. Hey, just cause he was completely in love with his Dark Ninja didn't mean he was blind.

"Play times over children." Both Duo and Heero glared at the dark ninja, Fai laughed.

"You better listen to your Kuro-daddy, or he might just decide to spank both of you." Danae joined the group out in the garden.

"Kuro-Daddy?" She asked, Fai answered. "Well of course, Kuro-pi is obviously the Daddy, I of course am the Mommy in our new family. And that makes you three children our kids.

Duo was muttering to himself, and slipped into the street accent of L2, "Like ell Ee will, taint a-one iver spanked me. I tain't bout to let some asshole start now. Niver had me no 'Daddy' or 'Mummie' either. Don't need em." Fai smiled down at the pretty boy.

"You think so? I think that if anyone needs a Mommy and Daddy it's you little one." Fai brushed back the sweaty bangs and gently kissed Duo's forehead. Duo blinked at the tender gesture, then he threw himself into Fai's arms and started crying. Fai wrapped his arms about the trembling figure and laid his cheek against the top of the other head.

"Mage?" Fai smiled at his lover.

"He wished, for a family. I just gave him one. Happy Birthday little one." Duo continued to cry. Danae was irresistibly drawn to him and the Mage holding him, she shyly put a hand on his shoulder, Duo freed one of his hands and placed it over hers. Heero stood on the other side, and rubbed a hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture. Kurogane came over and gathered them all into his embrace. Doumeki looked at Watanuki.

"Oi."

"He's an orphan. It has always been his wish, to be declared part of a family."

"And his price?"

"Already paid in full, Shizuka." Doumeki closed in on his husband and gathered him into his arms.

"He overpaid."

"They all have. But I have things to give them before they leave, that will help balance everything out."

"Good."

It had taken Watanuki years to learn how to properly balance wishes with a price, and vice versa. Those first years had been hard on the slender Seer, who had received the imbalances upon his own body in the form of injuries. And for Doumeki as well, seeing as he hadn't been able to take the injuries himself. He'd felt frustrated that the one he loved most, was hurting himself trying to follow in the footsteps of the deceased Dimensional Witch.

Kurogane, Fai and the 'kids' reentered the shop. This just blew Danae's mind as she figured she was technically old enough to be their now so called 'Parents' mother. She looked at Fai's ageless face and amended that last thought. Well perhaps not quite that old, sister maybe? And as for the boys, well… sigh, she was pretty damn sure she was going to end up in both their beds, or was that the three of them in one bed… Oh hell, whatever. She wasn't naïve or stupid, and this was a set up if ever she saw one. Not that she minded that part too much, they were both dangerously attractive. She almost licked her lips in anticipation.

Danae was right, it was a set up. Hitsuzen had set this up long, long ago. In fact, Watanuki still had a couple more aces up his Kimono sleeve. They all sat back down on the porch and he poured some after dinner Sake for everyone. Well except Doumeki, he had plans for Doumeki tonight and wanted him clear headed. His lover eyed him and he just grinned, the tall silent archer sighed and his drank tea. Whenever Watanuki refused to give him sake it always turned out for the best. And this night, was starting to get warm, a warm that had nothing to do with the delightful spring weather. Doumeki silently contemplated how many bedrooms the House and the little servant girls had prepared for their three new guests. Fai and Kurogane had always only had only the one, even before they had become an official couple. He decided he was curious enough to ask. He picked up the black Mokona by his ears.

"Hey, pork bun, how many rooms did the shop create?" You would think he would know better by now than to ask the Bun of pure evil. The Black Manju jumped from his hands and started bouncing around the room yelling at the top of his insanely huge lungs. Which were spatially located in the same place as the bottomless pit he called his stomach.

"Meki is a 'pervert', he wants to know who's sleeping with who." The peanut gallery piped up and they joined the now two bouncing buns. Every one of them chanting "Pervert" "Pervert" "Meki is a Pervert". Doumeki sighed, and buried his face in his hands. Watanuki didn't even look up as he produced a huge wooden spoon from his Kimono sleeve and wacked the Mokona's into next week. The girls calmed down once the drunken balls of fluff were knocked back out into the garden. Heero smirked.

"Your fast with that spoon Watanuki, remind me never to get you pissed off at me." Watanuki smiled and put the spoon back into the sleeve of his kimono. Domeki sighed.

"We've been trying to kill those little monsters for years. As far as Kurogane and I can tell, their indestructible perverted eating and drinking machines. Right, Kuro-Sama?"

"I haven't managed to but the crème puff out of my misery yet. We've all tried to do them in over the years." The white Mokona had bounced back into the room and leapt into Fai's arms, the mage nuzzled the little creature.

"Oh not me, Mokona and I get along very well. Don't we."

"That we do Fai, Mokona loves Fai, he is always so good to her. Watanuki, are Mokona, Fai and Kurogane going on another trip soon? I feel the pull of the dimensions again, like when we were looking for Sakura's feathers."

"That you are Mokona, and these three will be going with you. You're going to be searching for their feathers." The white Manju bounced in Fai's arms with excitement.

"Yeah! I love adventures." The rest of the room face faulted. Feathers, huh? Didn't we already do that one?

"Seer, what are you and the Crème puff babbling about? We found all of Sakura's feathers remember."

"Not those feathers Kurogane, these feathers." Watanuki pulled a long hard object of his Kimono sleeve. Heero was impressed, if he could do that, then he could carry even more knives and weapons than he already managed to do now. Watanuki flourished a white and black feather with intricately detailed red markings, it was also obviously made of some kind of strange metal.

"Hey Heero that looks like it's made from Gundanium see how it shines."

...

 **AN: Gundamium Feathers now I wonder where those came from. Three colors? Well take a guess.**

 **Oh, and Cookies for everyone who figured out that Watanuki went back into the kitchen make Duo his first ever birthday cake. One of Watanuki's specialties seeing as he ends up making his own every year.**


	4. Gundanium Feathers

**Disclaimer: Well as you know, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: A new group has gathered together. They are about to embark on a journey searching for the metallic feathers that hold hidden truths and pieces of their souls.**

 **Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language, drinking absurd amounts of booze. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

 **Chapter 4 – Gundanium Feathers**

… "Hey Heero, that looks like it's made from Gundanium, see how it shines."

Duo made a move to swipe the feather from Watanuki's hands. But Watanuki managed to keep it just out of the reach of the curious braided teen.

"Yes, that's correct. It's the same material as that of your Mobile suits. Do you remember 'seeing' anything unusual when they were being destroyed?"

"Ah yeah, now that you mention it, when Wing and Scythe first hit the sun it looked like their wings exploded outward. Figured there were all kinds of internal explosions going on, you know, from all the weapons and fuel they still carried."

"Those were these feathers, and they were blown into different worlds and dimensions. The sun would not have been able to destroy them for they are not as they appear." These Gundams of yours, they were literally, a part of you."

"You can say that again, I swear it felt like a part of me died when 'Scythe did. I still feel like I'm missing something."

"Hai, they were both equipped with the 'Zero Operating System' which interfaces directly with the pilot's brainwaves and emotions. My Gundam, Wing Zero was loaded with the original system, and Deathscythe Hell had a modified version of it. Our enemies used us as guinea pigs to test it out. Quatre went temporarily insane, blew up an entire space colony and then nearly killed his own lover. That's what pulled him out of it, and why the Docs didn't put one in the rebuilt Sandrock, he wouldn't have been able to take it. They put Duo in Wing Zero next and he nearly lost it too, but he seemed to maintain most of his sanity. That said, the Docs secretly modified it, and placed that version in Deathscythe Hell. He's still crazy, but no more than he was before."

"Gee thanks buddy, so glad you think so highly of me." Heero smirked at the disgruntled braided teen and continued.

"I was the next victim, but I managed to overcome the system and make it, and Wing Zero, my own. Wing Zero's main coloring was white and Deathscythe Hell's was black. I'm assuming those colors on that feather represent Duo and myself, correct?"

Watanuki smiled, these were not his usual customers. Ones that had to be hand fed information and coddled along to get them where they needed to go. No these were insanely intelligent boys that had already been thru Hell more than once, and lived. The girl Danae was just as bright, and strong in her own way. She would have to be, to have been matched with these two.

"So, the Red is me I take it."

"Yes, you're absolutely correct. Each color represents one of you and your true selves." Duo grinned and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oh well, that's easy. I'm Shinigami, 'God of Death' at your service. Right Heero?"

"Baka."

"Whatever, so that makes Heero what? A War God, or something, seeing as he's like the Perfect Soldier and all. You know White for Justice, and all that bullshit. So Danae what do you think the red means?" The girl thought for a moment, and pursed her lips. Watanuki was stunned, because the braided boy was pretty damn close to the truth even without half his soul or any of his powers.

"Hmmm, red huh? Well that makes me think of love and the like, maybe I'm a love goddess." She winked and grinned at the chestnut haired male." Like Aphrodite. Or perhaps it's reminiscent of a blood sacrifice, and I'm really a vampire." She wiggled her eyebrows and bared her teeth. Fai chuckled.

"Sorry kids, but I've already been there and done that. Wasn't pleasant, even if my Kuro-borro was my bait at that time, in fact it nearly destroyed our relationship, so I wouldn't suggest trying it." Watanuki sighed they were getting off track, again. His migraine was back, 10-fold. If he hadn't 'promised' Shizuka he'd quit smoking hash, he'd have lit Yuuko-sans damn pipe by now, really.

"DAMNIT, it's getting late, can I PLEASE continue, without all the interruptions?!" He glared around the table. The others all wisely remained silent and just nodded their heads.

"Thank you. As I was saying, each color represents one of you. White for Heero, Black for Duo and the Red is for Danae. You are each missing a part of you. Duo was partially correct when he said he felt like a part of him had died with his Gundam. Each of you has lost half of your soul. In the moment of the Gundams destruction, the pieces of your soul were swept into the other dimensions, where they bonded to the pieces of Danae's that Yuuko-san had sealed away long ago. That is why I have this feather. This is what was left behind in place of the container holding Danae's missing half of her soul."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you mean I've ALWAYS been missing half my soul? How the hell did that happen, and why was it here?" Danae looked pissed to say the least, and well she might be, seeing as she probably didn't remember when, why or how half her soul had ended up in the shop to begin with.

"It was already here before I came to this shop and long before I took over for Yuuko-San. Perhaps you will remember as you regain the feathers. All I know is that at some point 'you' requested Yuuko-san to take it and hold onto it. I suspect for such a time as this. There was one other thing Yuuko-san was holding for the three of you." Watanuki took a small box out from his other Kimono sleeve. (Heero 'really' wanted to know how the slender Seer was managing to do that.)

"These I believe belong to the three of you." Watanuki opened the box to show three rings nestled inside. The Rings were made of gold, three different colors of gold, the everyday yellow, the white and even the rarer red. They were interwoven all the way around the rings, and imbedded in the braided pattern were chips of amethyst, sapphire and rubies. Sidetracked by the rings Duo now reached for the box, which Watanuki readily gave him. Rings first, then later he'd show the three what happened when they recovered a feather. Duo's eyes shone a dark amethyst as he picked up the middle ring and stared at it.

"T-this one's mine. I can feel it." Heero reached over and picked up the largest ring and placed it on his ring finger, it was an exact fit.

"Hai, this one's mine."

Danae reached into the box and pulled out the smallest of the three. She smiled softly as she rolled it between her fingers before putting it on her ring finger. Yep a perfect fit. Duo grinned at the other two before putting on his. With a gleam in his eye he decided it was worth the risk to his life to taunt Heero.

"Ya know 'Ro, I suspect this means were married or some shit like that. Which, also means... you've been cheatin on me. Man, I almost wish we could go back so I could tell Relena she was doing a married man. Yeppers, she sure was all right. Goody two shoes, Prissy Miss ex-Queen of the World is a man stealer." Whoahohohoho (did anyone else just hear Yuuko-san?) Duo stretched and put his hands behind his head all the while grinning like a mad man and giggling up a storm, even Danae thought it was funny. Heero was not amused.

"Baka, we're not married." Duo leaned forward and put out his hands under Heero's nose and wiggled his fingers using his right hand index finger he pointed to the ring on his left hand ring finger, then the one on Danae's, and lastly Heero's.

"Yeah, so what do these look like to you? Huh?" Heero glared at the braided menace before answering in a near growl.

"Wedding rings... But we ain't married. Not Yet! You got that!" Duo grinned god he loved stirring up Heero, he was the only one so far, who had ever gotten Heero to lose his cool.

"Yet, he says…." Heero was about to leap over the table again and choke the life out of Duo when Watanuki sighed and held up a hand. Kurogane caught Heero about the waist and pulled him back into his seat with a smirk. Oh, this was too rich, finally someone who could understand 'everything' he went thru with his blonde idiot. So what if Duo had chestnut hair instead of blonde? He was currently grinning innocently at Heero, much like a certain Mage he knew, while Heero Death Glared him from his seat. Meanwhile Watanuki was ranting, again.

"STOP! JUST STOP! GODS CAN YOU TWO **PLEASE** , STOP BICKERING LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FINISH! You're worse than Fai and Kurogane, I swear to GOD."

"Yo, one God of Death at you're ser…" Watanuki had had enough, he pulled out his favorite wooden spoon and smacked Duo upside the head.

"Ow, hey, watch it."

"SHUT UP! AND LISTEN, YOU BRAIDED MORON." Heero snickered, and Duo sat back down with a pout on his full lips rubbing the back of his head. Danae grinned. Really this was just too much fun. She still wasn't convinced she wasn't actually dead. I mean come on, her supposed 'husbands' were scorching hot, and hilarious to boot. And their 'parents' were another pair of really hot guys. One of whom was an actual Japanese Ninja and the other a Magician and ex-vampire. Riigghhtt, this was SO normal. Watanuki regained his composure, Duo continued to pout but at least he was quiet.

(Sigh)

"Okay look, the rings mean you're bonded together. Whether or not you eventually decide that means your 'married' is up to the three of you. Got it? Good, let's move on, shall we? Mokona you got a good feel for the feather?"

"Mokona would know one anywhere. The pull is very strong Watanuki."

"Good, Fai, Kurogane?" The Ninja nodded and Fai grinned.

"We got it Wata-chan, between us and Mokona, if there's a feather around we'll find it." Watanuki glared at Fai for calling him Wata-chan but let it pass. Satisfied that the Ninja and Mage knew what the feathers looked and felt like, he turned back to the newbies.

"Okay, tomorrow morning you will leave here with Kurogane and Fai (god help us all). The white Mokona will take you to different worlds, on a journey to locate and retrieve each of the feathers that were lost into the dimensions. The black Mokona will be here in the shop with me and Doumeki. That way you will always be able to reach me if you need to. Once you find a feather the only drawback is that you may pass out after absorbing the feather and whatever memories or magic it possesses. That's why I didn't want you to touch it right away. Once one of you touches a feather it will unravel and the different parts will seek to return to their original owner. So, are you ready to take in this one?"

The three teens blinked trying to absorb what the Seer was telling them. Danae recovered first.

"So, the feathers hold memories AND magic, magic that was ours?"

"Yes, after each feather is returned to you, you will gain something from it. Either a memory from a past life, or a power you didn't know you had, sometimes both."

"Oh, okay I think we're ready."

Danae blinked it was all she could think of to say at this point. Watanuki smiled softly, he knew it was very confusing to them but as they reclaimed the feathers it would become clear eventually. He held out the feather in front of the three teenagers, they hesitantly reached towards the feather, they all touched it at the same time. They stared as they watched as the red design slowly unraveled, and the white and black halves of the feather separated. Then the individual colors shot into the chests of the corresponding person. Cobalt, amethyst and gray eyes shot open, then the amethyst and gray eyes closed and their owners slumped in their seats, Fai reached for Danae, and Doumeki caught Duo before he fell to the ground. Heero's eyes were still open and staring into a memory only he could see. He blinked and swore.

"Heero?"

"M-my name was Lore, and I 'was' married to that Baka, Shini, and our wife's name was Talia." With that Heero joined his lifemates and passed out. Kurogane caught the solid Japanese boy as he sank back into this seat.

"Seer?"

"They'll be out for the rest of the night, make them comfortable and we can continue this in the morning. Shizuka my love, are you coming?" Doumeki laid the slender braided teenager down on one of the futons he'd only just noticed on the porch, he sighed and joined his mate. Figures, no rooms had been created by the shop yet. The trio had too much to do before they would be able to return to the shop again, and by then they should have come to some kind of agreement. He should have known better than to ask, his bad.

 **-O-**

 **Syn: This is so much fun! See ya. Next chapter already in the works. If I stay up late enough I might just post them both tonight.**


	5. Breakfast at Watanuki's

**Disclaimer: Well as you know I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: A new group has gathered together. They are about to embark on a journey searching for the gundanium feathers that hold hidden truths and pieces of their souls.**

 **Warnings: Implied and not so implied Yaoi, violence, angst, language, drinking absurd amounts of booze. Deranged animated plush toys and hilarity will ensue.**

 **Chapter 5 - Breakfast at Watanuki's..**

Fai and Kurogane had put their burdens down and made them comfortable before heading off to their own room for the night. One futon for each, they were still far too new to the idea of being lifemated to take waking up in a single bed very well. Though, Fai grinned to himself, it would have been interesting to see who would have slugged who first. Fai was secretly placing his bets on Danae to eventually bring the two males to heel. She had a strength to her that reminded him of Sakura. Heero was too much like Kurogane to act upon his emotions unless pressed. Duo was far too much like Fai himself, and it would take both the strong solid Heero and the passionate Danae to get him to believe he was actually worthy of their love. Yes, this was going to be an interesting adventure to say the least, and Fai would help all he could, because it wasn't all that long ago that he'd thought he didn't deserve the handsome dark Ninja at his side. Hell, he hadn't thought he deserved to live much less to be this damn happy.

"Mage what are you thinking in that fluffy head of yours?"

"Wha, Kuro-pu? Oh nothing much, just that Heero reminds me of you, and Duo reminds me way too much of myself and Danae reminds me of Sakura, and how she managed to bring us together, despite your stubbornness and my idiocy."

"For which I am eternally grateful. Without her and the kid, I would have never met you. Never been truly happy." They had reached their room by this point and Kurogane swept the slender blonde mage into his arms and was nuzzling his neck.

"Oh Kuro-pu, that actually sounds kinda mushy. Are you getting all mushy on me again?"

"Tell the Rodent and die Mage." Fai giggled, his Kuro-Sama was so sweet and tender, but let anyone else know about it? Never!

"Never crossed my mind. Hehehe, Soooo, about what you mentioned earlier?"

"Hmmm."

"Did you really think about tying me up?"

"I still do." Kurogane put his hands under Fai's yukata and stroked his arousal with one hand while the other snaked around his slender back and held him up.

"OH, oh God K-kirgy can we try that, really I mean it. Oh, Uh yeah, there. Fuck, just take me. Take me now." The Mage was panting with his desire.

"I plan on screwing your brains out all night Fai, just hold on."

"Always Youou, I will always hold on to you."

"Same here, Yuui... my beloved."

Kurogane was a man of his word and he nearly screwed Fai's brains right out of his fluffy blonde head. This made Fai a 'very' happy camper indeed, if a little stiff the next day. Watanuki was totally in heaven that night as well, his Mate, never one for words just nailed him to their bed, almost as soon as they walked in the door. Migraines, idiot Mages, braided menaces, clueless Daughters of God, and a pair of overly serious Japanese males, all but forgotten. And sleeping completely oblivious to all the raunchy sex going on all around them, the teenagers dreamed of a world and a time long forgotten. When they awoke the next morning all they had were hints and whispers of a love that had been meant to last the ages but had come to an abrupt and treacherous end.

The next morning Heero, Duo and Danae were woken up by the soulless twin girls along with the Mokona's bouncing on top of them.

"Wake up everyone, Watanuki's making 'Pancakes'. The Mokona's LOVE pancakes, Doumeki must have been a really good husband last night if Wata-chan is making Pancakes." The three blinked and blushed as the animated plush toys outted the Seer and his husband's activities during the night. Not that they hadn't figured it out already, but still.

"Pancakes" "Pancakes" "We LOVE pancakes" Chirped the girls. Doumeki carried a tray of tea out on to the porch and sat down on the top step.

"Might as well get up, take a shower and get dressed. It will be a while before Kimi's done with breakfast, he just got started. The girls will take each of you to a bathroom. Kimi's laid out some travel clothes for you all." The tall archer smirked before continuing.

"Oh, and you'll find there are NO secrets in this shop or from the buns of evil." The black Mokona hopped up on top of Duo's head and grinned. While the white Mokona danced around and in a sing song voice…

"Yes, the Mokona's KNOW everything that goes on here. Kurogane actually tied Fai up. Wanna see the pictures?" From out of the shop Kurogane came running, brandishing his sword. The black Mokona jumped off Duo's head into his arms and the white Mokona started zooming around the garden with the Ninja in hot pursuit.

"Pictures?! Damnit! I knew I saw a flash last night. You are history Rodent, you and your evil twin are done for, you post those on the internet and I swear I'll roast you slowly over hot coals." Heero just stared, Duo laughed his ass off and Danae grinned. Doumeki smirked at the trio.

"Internet? Really?" Duo gasped out between his laughter. Fai, leaning on the door jamb grinned holding a cup of tea.

"Oh, laugh all you want, but you three are fresh meat, wait until you find yourselves posted, as the new 'hotties' on their web page. " Kurogane stopped in mid swing.

"Mage, please tell me you're not 'Helping' these little monsters keep up Yuuko-sans old pay per view smut web page." Fai grinned into his tea cup.

"Who me? Never, but Doumeki, is very fond of Sake, aren't you Meki-san? Just... like certain Dimensional Witch we used to know." Doumeki choked on his tea.

"I think I'll go shoot a few arrows before breakfast."

"ARCHER! Damnit, I can't kill him, Watanuki would have the Rodent strand us in Hell if I did that! FUCK!" Kurogane stomped back into the house. Muttering about sneaky evil crème puffs, and even sneakier ex-temple boys with a drinking problem.

Eventually Moro and Maru got the three still grinning newbies settled into a bathroom each. (The Shop/House always provided the rooms that were needed.) Kurogane glared at everyone as they settled in to wait for the three teens and Watanuki to magically appear with pancakes and homemade maple syrup. Watanuki's cooking could take away anyone's anger even Kurogane's.

Heero appeared first, quick and efficient as always. Having wash and go hair was a real benefit. He arrived just as Watanuki came out of the kitchen with the first huge stack of fresh hot pancakes. The clothes Watanuki had laid out fitted Heero to a tee, literally and figuratively. His dark green sleeveless muscle shirt was just snug enough to show off his well-muscled stocky frame. A pair of black jean shorts and a good set of sneakers, the diamond stud in his left ear finished off his attire. Well that and the nearly half dozen knives he had hidden on him, along with his favorite pistol tucked down the back of his shorts and several clips of ammo strapped here and there. Kurogane grinned as the smaller Japanese male sat down.

"Feel better now that you're armed?"

"Much."

Danae arrived about 30 minutes later, she was not as happy with Watanuki choices as Heero had been. Though they all thought she looked mighty pretty in the outfit. Uh, maybe too pretty, well okay, it was sorta of revealing. Heero was thinking maybe she should go back and find a burlap sack to put on instead. Damn, was it warm out here this morning or what. The form fitting sleeveless Chinese style outfit did go all the way up to her throat, unfortunately it only fell to about mid-thigh and had slits up both sides to nearly her waist. It was also a nice deep ruby red color that set off her fair skin, dark gold hair and soft dark eyes wonderfully. Rubies dangled from her earlobes. She would have started complaining except Duo came out right behind her. He'd taken the time to wash his magnificent hair and it was still a little damp so he hadn't put it up yet. Heero gulped, he was so doomed. He just buried his face in his hands, maybe if he didn't look at them he could get thru breakfast.

"Hey, whatcha think I'm totally hot, right?" Duo grinned and twirled to show off his new duds. Amethyst studs that matched his eyes sparkled from his ear lobes.

"I think my skirt is too long. What the hell are you wearing?" Danae grinned if she looked like a teen idol Duo looked like a sex kitten. The loose black half shirt showed off nearly all of his toned six pack abs, a few thin white scars on his upper arms and lower left side only made him look more masculine and dangerous, the skin tight black leather pants followed his every curve and hung low on his hips. The boots were black leather as well. About his neck he had a studded color and his wrists were covered in black sheaths that reached half way up his forearms. Which he then waved in front of Heero's face.

"Look 'Ro they cover my scars, and I can get half a dozen throwing darts in each of them. And see look..." Duo twisted his wrist and stilettos popped out over the backs of his hands. "Cool huh?"

"Baka, you fight to close. I prefer a little distance between me and my target." Duo shrugged

"What can I say, I like to get up close and personal before I send people to hell. It's just a different fighting style. You prefer to blast 'em, while I stab 'em." Danae came over and took one of Duo hands in her own and was looking at Duo's wrists sheaths.

"Scars? From what?"

"Huh? oh um I got caught one or twice. Handcuffs leave scars if you hang from them long enough."

"Three times, Baka."

"Whatever. Okay three times, 'sides I meant to get caught the third time so it shouldn't count. The enemy wasn't too concerned about keeping me alive that first time, so they weren't too gentle, if you know what I mean. They ah, had me for what, 2 months 'Ro?" Heero looked up and stared into the violet gaze.

"Six weeks 3 days and 4 hours."

"Anyway, they had my execution all scheduled, when Heero decided to beat them to the punch. But he ended up saving my stupid ass instead. Those aren't my only scars from that little visit with Oz, Heero and I don't scar easy. But they weren't real nice to me, seems I got a big mouth." Duo moved his hair aside and lifted up the back of his shirt showing the lacing of scars that covered his upper back before lowering it and taking Danae's hand back in his. Danae and the others blinked, some asshole had brutalized this boy and he pretended to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"They even aired it, live. I refused to make a sound thru the whole thing. It really pissed that bastard with the whip off though, I can tell you that." Heero winced minutely, but responded.

"It's why I saved you. I couldn't let such a proud fighter die in their miserable hands."

Danae silently blinked, trying not to let the proud male know how much she felt his pain. He still holding her hand tightly, and absently rubbed his thumb against her palm. He was projecting emotions again, his feelings at complete odds with the cheerful banter coming from his mouth. The experience had scarred him deeply. She could feel strong emotions from Heero as well, he hadn't 'just' saved Duo because he'd withstood a public flogging. The strong stoic teen may have perfected not showing his emotions, but he certainly had them. Watanuki quietly fled to the kitchen so no one would see the tears in his eyes, the gentle Seer unable to hold them back any longer. Kurogane blanched, but he knew the braided kid would hate it if any of them started pitying him. Kurogane knew he would.

"Geez kid, you'd think you would have learned to shut your mouth by now." Duo grinned glad the Ninja wasn't trying to treat him like he was damaged goods or baby him. He really respected the Ninja for understanding.

"Naw, why start now. I've got a rep to uphold, you know. "Sides Heero had gone and blown himself up. I couldn't let him go and out do me, now could I?" Heero smirked.

"I'll tell you what I told Trowa after I woke up from 'that' piece of idiocy. I told him NOT to do it, cause it Hurt. Like. Hell."

The tension in the room eased and everyone's emotions calmed as the males bantered and compared scars. Kurogane won, due to the fact he had cut off an entire arm to save Fai. In its place, he had a masterpiece of prosthetic science. His new arm reacting just as well as his original. In a way, it was a lot like the Gundam Zero Operating System interacting directly with the larger male's brainwaves. This gave the Ninja and the boys yet another a commonality, Kuro-Daddy had been there, done that, and was in fact still doing it. Technology wasn't something new to the Ninja or his partner. It gave the youngsters new respect for the pair that was to help lead them thru the worlds and discover themselves and their future.

 **-O-**

 **AN: Breakfast is almost over and it's about time for our travelers to begin their quest. Where will they end up first?**


	6. Kisses in the Kitchen

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the lovely and talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted other people.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: The new group of travelers is almost ready to start their journey. They search for the gundanium feathers that hold the remaining pieces of their souls, old secrets, and magical powers.**

 **Warnings: Face it there's Yaoi, also violence, angst, language and certain deranged animated plush toys, hilarity will most likely ensue from this combination. You have been warned.**

Chapter 6 – Kisses in the kitchen

Duo's hair was completely dry by the time breakfast was finally over. In a move of pure impishness, Duo asked Heero if he wanted to 'braid' his hair for him. Heero declined with a grunt and then hurriedly escaped into the kitchen, muttering something about helping Watanuki clean up. Which, having all the time, literally, in the world and the two little servant girls to help him wasn't really necessary. Heero knew it, and he knew Duo knew it as well. Danae grinned as the stoic teen fled the perky American pilots teasing. Duo decided to follow him and tease him some more, dragging Danae with him. The braided pilot was already unconsciously including the girl in nearly everything he did, wanting, even needing her close.

The others thought it was amusing as Hell, that the stoic boy was having such a hard time dealing with his 'Best Friend' now. Seems kissing a guy changed things, especially when you had 'planned' on kissing him, killing him and then dying yourself. Living after kissing the Cocky American hadn't been in Heero's original mission parameters. Now he had to live with the fact that he eventually would need to face his feelings for the long chestnut haired male. Who, it seems he was now also married to, or rather had been, along with the beautiful Danae. This was very confusing to the young Japanese male, and Heero was not equipped to deal with such strong emotions. Not yet anyway.

Doumeki, Fai and Kurogane continued sipping their morning tea, or coffee in Kurogane's case. He'd discovered the dark brew during their travels and absolutely loved the stuff. This had thrilled Duo to no end when he'd seen that coffee was available this morning, the already hyper teen was hooked on the 'Juice of Life' as he called it. Right, like he actually needed 'more' caffeine. But Duo wasn't exactly a morning person, nightmares took their toll on his sleep, and he often had a hard time falling asleep at night, so about the time most people started drifting towards wakefulness, he was just entering real sleep. He'd had four cups so far and was practically bouncing off the walls as he trotted down the hall, trailing the giggling female behind him. The Mokona's were very proud of the perky American, he was showing great promise in their demented eyes.

Kurogane watched as Duo and Danae chased Heero into the kitchen and was trying to decide if he was going to need to get up and separate the children again, probably. (sigh) The braided kid seemed to have perfected getting under the Japanese kid's skin. Which, based on what Kurogane was fast learning, was actually a difficult thing to do. Heero was just as Stoic as Doumeki if not more so.

Fai grinned at his lover as the ninja contemplated whether to save the smaller Japanese male some grief, or just let the other two kids have at him. Fai also squirmed a lot, as he tried to get more comfortable in his seat. Things were ah, a wee bit 'sensitive' this morning, but in a good way. His Kuro-pu seemed to be under the impression that as they were 'parenting' again, that quality alone time, might be harder to come by. No pun intended, well maybe a little, this Fai were talking about.

Doumeki was still sitting as far away from the Ninja as possible. The intermittent glares he'd been getting from the other Seme male told the Archer quite plainly, he was still not on the Ninjas happy list. Internally Doumeki was still smirking. The dark Ninja 'had' managed to get the pictures from the white Mokona. Watanuki had made the animated plush toys hand them over once he'd heard about it, but fortunately only he knew about the video cameras Yuuko-san had installed throughout the shop during her time here. She'd left Doumeki with more than an Egg. She'd also given him the security codes to all those cameras both inside and out. He couldn't wait to see what footage he'd captured of the Mage and his Ninja lover. And then perhaps he could try it on Watanuki, Fai seemed extremely content this morning, sort of like the cat that ate the cream. **Whoahohoho… okay, did you hear that? I'm sure it was Yuuko-san.**

In the kitchen…Danae was sitting on the counter swinging her legs watching Duo trying to tease the sullen Heero into a smile, or a fit of rage she wasn't sure which.

"So ah "Ro, what's your problem, you've braided my hair before? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Baka."

"Wow, excellent comeback 'Ro, I totally haven't heard that one before."

"…..…."

"Oooo, I'm scared, the big bad Heero **'Death Glared'** me."

"Look, why don't the two of you go put on some Damn clothes, and then braid each other's hair. I'm busy." Duo and Danae both blinked at his response, they looked at each other and then started laughing. Duo sided up to Heero and nearly purred. While Danae grinned from her seat on the counter to Heero's left.

"Heeroooo… ya want ta kiss me again? Hmmm, and mebe Danae too while you're at it?"

Heero threw down the sponge he was using to wash the dishes, and turned around. Grabbing the braided Menace so fast, the other usually much faster male actually got caught, then again maybe he wanted to get caught, this time. Heero then slammed his lips on Duo's, and the startled male's violet eyes flew open. Only to close them as he realized Heero wasn't trying to kill him, and was in fact trying to get his tongue in his mouth. Duo tried catching his breath, and Heero took full advantage of his open mouth, diving right in and taking control. Then just as suddenly as he'd started, he pushed Duo away from him and stalked over the giggling female who had been watching the two hot males make out. Pulling her off the counter, she slammed into his solid chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist and dug the other into her golden hair and kissed her too, she had gasped as she hit Heero's chest, so he captured her mouth already open and took advantage of that fact. Once she was putty in his... oh my, so strong hands, he stepped back and gave them both **Death Glares** and stomped out the room.

"Damn, he's good at that." Danae panted as Heero left the kitchen.

"That is SO not fair! That was only my third kiss, he's way better at it than me." Duo pouted, Danae grinned at the disgruntled male and lifted a delicate golden eyebrow.

"You want to practice a little? I mean you want to 'learn' how to kiss back, right?" Duo started to grin as he moved closer to the pretty female who was still looking a tad breathless herself.

"Oh, now that's a stellar idea." Duo moved in for the kill, and wrapped his arms about the flushed girl and leaned in to capture her lips. Oh yeah, this was all good, get kissed by Heero, then kiss Danae, what a perfect morning. Ahhh, so that's what he should do with his tongue…. Duo was a fast learner and had absolutely tons of natural talent and enthusiasm. Danae soon forgot that she was supposed to be teaching him. Heero had stomped out of the Kitchen and strode up to the others still relaxing with their morning drinks.

 **"When. Are. We. Leaving."** Heero ground out. Watanuki was standing in a doorway, one that led into another part of the shop. Kurogane and Doumeki smirked and Fai replied with one of his idiotic grins plastered on his face.

"My, my Heero, did something go wrong in the kitchen? It looked like you had it all under control in there, well at least until you left. I think their practicing without you now."

"FUCK!"

"Eventually, I'm sure."

Fai stage whispered to the others as Heero turned back around. He just realized there was no door to the kitchen, and the older males had most likely seen everything. Right now, what he could see was Duo trying to swallow Danae's face whole. Heero dragged a hand thru his messy dark brown hair and then he raced back into the kitchen to um, stop them, yeah that was it. Damnit it sure was warm this morning, and who the hell had given him jean shorts, and not his usual spandex? He grabbed the pair, pulling them apart, and taking them each by the hand, dragged the giggling twosome out of the kitchen and Glared at Fai and Kurogane.

"What kind of chaperones are you!" Fai leapt up and hopped into Kurogane's lap and taking a finger poked the long suffering Ninja in the cheek as he grinned.

"But if you're busy with each other, then Kuro-Daddy and Fai-Mommy can have more quality time together."

"Mage, aren't you still sore from last night." Fai gasped, and he playfully slapped his lovers arm.

"Kuro-Daddy,.. not in front of the children, Fai–Mommy... is shy." The blonde nestled his head into the dark Ninja's neck and sighed dramatically.

"Wonderful." Heero rolled his eyes. This was just great. His brand new adoptive parents were perverts, that may actually be worse than having had an assassin as one. Watanuki stepped away from the doorway.

"Actually, Heero is right. You should all be on your way soon, and the day isn't getting any longer just sitting here (eating my food and drinking my sake). Before you leave I want each of you to tell me what you got from the feather last night. Each time you wake from retrieving a Feather you should try and share what you have learned shortly afterwards."

Heero paled.

 **AN: Ah, I wonder just what Heero actually remembered?**


	7. What's in a Name

**Disclaimer: The usual... I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: The new group of travelers is almost ready to start their journey. They search for the gundanium feathers that hold the remaining pieces of their souls, old secrets, and magical powers.**

 **Warnings: Face it there's Yaoi, also violence, angst, language and certain deranged animated plush toys, hilarity will most likely ensue from this combination. You have been warned.**

Chapter 7 – What's in a name.

Fortunately for Heero, Danae spoke up before Watanuki could put the solid Japanese teenager on the spot.

"Sure! Look at what I can do." She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in the palm of her hand. Then she blew on it and the flames grew and then roared outward towards the garden. When she closed her fist, the flames died.

"That's SO awesome! Wuffies Gundam had a flame thrower as one of its main offensive weapons. All I got was a memory, it was kinda, I don't know, 'soft' around the edges. Like maybe I was real little or something and a woman with long black hair was singing to me, and calling me her Sweet Shini." Duo smiled softly, it wasn't one of his normal Cocky grins but a real smile and it was stunning. Heero took a breath and spoke.

"Hai, I got a memory too."

"Yeah, what was it 'Ro?"

"My name was Lore. And ah, it's personal." Heero buttoned up and just Death Glared. The memory 'was' personal, very personal and he didn't really feel like sharing it with the others until they remembered it too. It had been the memory of a wedding night. And that Memory was not making the current situation any easier for the stoic Japanese male. Danae smiled and put a hand on Heero's arm.

"That's okay Heero I understand, Duo and I will eventually get more memories, and then you can tell us about it."

"Hai. Thank you, your name was Talia by the way." Danae blinked. She hadn't realized, even hearing Duo tell them that his name had been Shini, and Heero saying his had been Lore, that she too might have had a different name.

"Oh Wow, uh, Talia. Tha-that's pretty."

"Danae is pretty too." Heero actually blushed just ever so slightly at this admission. She smiled

"I like Heero better as well."

"It was my code name, during the war. Heero Yuy had been a major force for pacifism in the Colonies. He was assassinated about 5 years before I was born, by the man that originally took me in after he killed my parents, Odin Lowe. He was a hired assassin, and it was assassinating that 'Heero Yuy' that turned out to be the only job he ever truly regretted taking. Dr. J named me Heero Yuy, just before I left for earth. I, well I've sort of grown used to it." Heero shrugged. "My real name no longer matters so I guess it's okay to tell you now. I was born Tam Kushrenada, our enemy Treize Kushrenada was a distant cousin, my mother was a Japanese Geisha. I prefer Heero, it is who I am. Tam is just a name on my birth certificate."

"Whoa 'Ro, no wonder you never told any of us your real name. I like Heero better too. I don't even know my real name, or if I even have one. Solo gave me my first name when he first found me. It's my oldest and fondest memory. He said… he was Solo, and that seeing as there were two of us now, that made me Duo." Duo grinned, and held up two fingers, he liked that memory. It was probably why he hadn't forgotten it, seeing as he'd been a real little squirt at the time.

"My parents were expecting a boy and had planned to name him Daniel or Danny for short, when I popped out a girl they just changed the spelling, and Voila Danae." The white Mokona chose that moment to hop into Danae arms.

"Mokona's ready to leave. I've packed up all the things Watanuki gave Mokona to take for you. I already have Fai and Kuro-pu's stuff."

"Where are the bags Mokona? I'll help you get them." Duo offered to help the little White Manjuu.

"Oh, that's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques, 'Unlimited Storage'. See…" The white Mokona opened her mouth and a sword came out, complete with sheath, straps and buckles. But it wasn't Kurogane's sword Ginryu, which he currently had strapped to his waist. Instead it was Syaoran's old sword Hein, which the brunette was no longer using now that he had finally settled down with Sakura. Giving up his sword had been his price for finding his replacements. Danae grabbed the sword as it came out of the Mokona's mouth. Duo whistled.

"Now that's what I call a neat trick." Heero was also duly impressed.

"Mokona, can you carry some more ammo for me?"

"Sure thing Heero, Mokona can carry lots of stuff. I got clothing, money, tents, camping gear all kinds of stuff." Heero looked over at Watanuki and Doumeki.

"Where's the closest gun store?" Watanuki shook his head.

"I'm sorry Heero but its Sunday and stores like that aren't open on Sundays around here."

"Who says I was going to buy it? Come on Doumeki show me where it is. Baka, I'm going to need at least one of your lock picks, I didn't bring any with me."

"What, Oh yeah sure thing 'Ro. Ah, can't I just go with ya?" Duo reached into his braid and pulled out a selection of lock picks and hair pins from his braid. Mokona was the one impressed this time. She bounced onto Duo's head, trying to see if she could find where he was keeping all the stuff he pulled from his braid.

"Ne, too many people, it will attract too much attention. I can do this mission on my own."

"Okay fine. Hey, grab me something will ya?" Duo pouted at not being able to go with, stealth, breaking and entering were some of his specialties after all. Once a thief, always a thief, and Duo was a highly skilled one.

"Hai."

"Heero, I'd prefer a semi-automatic 22 with a 10 bullet clip." Everyone stared.

"What? My Dad's a cop he taught me to shoot as soon as I could hold a gun. A 45 would be way too bulky for me to carry around all the time. A 22 should do nicely." Danae shrugged. Heero pulled out his pistol and handed it to her. She flipped off the safety, checked the chamber and cocked her head looking at Heero.

"The loose bottom shingle, lower left side of that storage building back there." Danae lifted the pistol and fired, the shingle fell to the ground as her bullet hit it dead on. She handed the gun back to its owner after flipping the safety back on.

"One 22 coming up, you plan on keeping that sword you're still holding?"

"Sure why not, you two have enough knives on you to start your own cutlery store. I hardly think you need a sword too."

"Can you use it?"

"Not yet." Kurogane like the rest watched the exchange with a slightly shocked expression on his face. The 'girl' wanted to use Hein? His left eye twitched, this was just so 'wrong'. Fai was grinning like a fool at the Ninjas put out expression. But he finally caved.

"I will teach you. I assume you boys already know how to handle a sword?" Heero grunted, he was more than ready to leave and was pushing Doumeki towards the gate. Duo answered for the both of them.

"Heero does, I used a two-handed scythe. Hey, want to spar Kuro-pop? That would be way cool. I need to brush up on my hand to hand combat, I think Heero cracked one of my ribs yesterday." The ninja responded out of habit.

"It's Kurogane you Braided Idiot. Oh, fine. Come on let's kill some time while Heero goes and robs a gun store blind."

"Sure thing Kuro-Daddy." Duo grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Mage, I'm going to kill you. It's bad enough you got the crème puff calling me your stupid nick names, now the kid here is doing it too."

"But Kuro-pu, their SO cute."

(Sigh)

"Come on kid. Let's go, let's see if I can crack anymore of your ribs for you."

Watanuki, Fai, Danae and the Mokona's watched as Kurogane and Duo sparred in the garden. Duo was fast and very light on his feet, but Kurogane was older and had been training for far longer. Kurogane tried to convince the kid that his long braid was a handicap, that is until he saw Duo use it as a distraction, on instinct Kurogane had grabbed it, using the momentum of the pull on his braid Duo flipped over the Ninjas shoulder and landed a good solid punch into the taller man's left kidney from behind. This went on for quite some time until Kurogane clipped Duo a good one across his chin and dropped him like a stone. Watanuki went to get ice as Kurogane tossed the kid over his shoulder and returned to the Shops porch. Duo woke up as Kurogane dropped him into one of the chairs.

"Gee Kuro-Sama did ya have to hit me so hard?" Duo winced as he touched his jaw, it wasn't broken, but it was gonna be interesting trying chew for a few days. Watanuki handed him the ice which he put on to keep the swelling down.

"You're one tough kid Duo, but that should keep you from kissing the girl and tormenting Heero for a day or two."

"That is SO not fair! Damnit! Ow, I just started with this kissing stuff, it's totally fun. Why'd ya go and do that for anyway?"

"Heero's not quite ready for you two yet, give him time Duo. Let him get used to the idea of caring about real people, okay. Believe me I know what I'm talking about. Took me over a year and an arm, to realize how much this blonde idiot really meant to me."

"But…"

"Look kid he's interested in both of you, you already know that, so your ahead of the game. But he's got a few issues to work out first. It's okay to tease him a little, but don't take it too far. K?"

"Whatever."

"Do you trust him?"

"Kurogane, I was going to let him blow my brains out and end my miserable life. How much more can I trust a guy?" Fai took over this time and placed a slender finger under his tender jaw and lifted gently so the violet eyes gazed into his royal blue ones.

"Little one, dying is easy. Living is hard, and now all three of you must learn to trust each other enough to live and face the future, as well as the ghosts of your past."

Danae had come over and sat on the arm of the chair Duo was sitting in, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he leaned his cheek on top of it. Duo was still lost in thought when Hero returned with a large duffle bag full of ammo and a pair of pistols for the other two. Mokona swallowed up the spare ammo and Hein. Seeing as Danae didn't have any idea of how to use it yet, and like Syaoran before her, Kurogane was not going to let her draw the blade until he was sure she wouldn't cut off an arm or a leg in the process. Especially if the arm or leg was his, he'd already done that once, it hurt. Sure it had been more than worth it, but that didn't mean he wanted a repeat performance.

 **AN: And away they go...**


	8. Why are the landings always so Rough?

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: The search begins as the newly formed family lands in the first world on their quest. Their searching for gundanium feathers this time around.**

 **Warnings: You have been warned before, if you haven't figured out this bunch swears, fights and screws I don't know what to tell ya.**

Chapter 8 – Why are the landings always so rough?

Everything was packed, the players ready to depart. All that was needed now was to actually leave the shop. For Fai and Kurogane this was nothing new, they were more than ready to hit the road again. Of course, they knew they'd come back to the shop eventually, possibly even frequently, for visits and such, just as they had always done. The boys were nervous, and it showed in the ways each had tried to delay leaving. Robbing a gun store, sparring with the Ninja, teasing etc…

Heero did **NOT** like the unknown. Sure he could think on the fly, if and when he had too, but he had always preferred knowing his mission parameters well in advance. Then he would spend hour after hour on his laptop pouring over the upcoming mission, analyzing all the possible outcomes and alternatives. His laptop was currently hiding between the walls of the spaceship they had been on when he and Duo had um, sort of disappeared. He had hidden it after accepting what he thought was going to be his final mission. Heero was feeling a little lost without his laptop and the soothing sound the keys made as he typed. He wondered if this was what withdrawal felt like.

Now Duo, he had always been a bit more of a fly by the seat of your pants kind of guy, but he still liked knowing the mission objectives beforehand, the what, when and where of the mission. Though he was far better at improvising when things changed on him than any of the others. But this was more than a little nerve racking, the first time he'd been prepared to die at Heero's hands, and it had happened without warning. This time, he knew it was coming. He stole a glance at Danae and then at Heero, behind him he could feel the presence of Kurogane and Fai. Fai had said they were a family now, his family. Duo had hope, for the first time in his miserable life. If anyone could withstand the curse of the God of Death, the Magician, the Ninja and the Perfect Soldier could, and perhaps Danae could too. There was a strength to her, that he could not define yet.

As for Danae, well she was perhaps taking the impending departure better than her male counterparts. Because honestly, she was sure she was either dreaming or flat out dead. Watanuki was a little worried about how she would react when she finally realized that this 'was' indeed reality, and not a dream or the afterlife. He'd decided to confide in Fai about his worries and told the Mage to keep an eye on her. Fai had grinned and told Watanuki that he would, but he felt that Danae was a lot stronger than even she knew she was. It was obvious to the Mage that she possessed a hidden strength, so like Sakura's, who along with Kurogane had once taught a tormented and lonely man that he had friends. Friends who cared for him and that he was worth the love and respect they gave him. It was a strength of the heart, unlike Heero's physical strength, determination and skill or Duo's strength of spirit, character and joy in the simple things.

The group was standing in the middle of the garden. As they watched, the white Mokona rose into the air sprouted these amazing and colorful wings and opened up her mouth. Duo inanely thought the animated plush toy could swallow a 7 ton Gundam if she really wanted too. Heero was standing in the middle of the other two teenagers, and had unknowingly wrapped an arm around each of them. He pulled them closer together as they stared at Mokona and then suddenly….

They were all floating down the kaleidoscope like tunnel that led thru the dimensions. Kurogane had Fai by the hand, Heero held Duo and Danae close to him.

"Kurogane, Fai, Where the Hell are we?" Heero asked, Duo eyes were wide his pupils dilated and he was breathing a little erratically. Danae looked around her in wonder, but she still clutched the solid Japanese boy holding her.

Fai looked back at the somewhat terrified trio and smiled gently. Maybe they should have warned them, it was true Yuuko-san hadn't warned Fai and the others the first time, but they had had an advantage in that they all had been somewhat used to magical things. These children came from technological worlds and magic was a rarity if it existed at all.

"We are traveling thru the dimensions. Mokona, who you cannot see right now, is guiding us on our journey. When we get to a world we will appear much the same way you did when you first arrived at Watanuki's Shop. Once you get used to it, it's actually rather pleasant. Right Kuro-pu?"

"It's not a bad way to travel, beats the Hell out of walking there."

Fai's laughter rang out. The teenagers were still a little tense but Duo's breathing started to calm and his pupils returned to a normal size. Danae eased up on the death grip she had on Heero, not that she let go mind you. She wasn't stupid, and Heero was very firmly muscled. Whoahohoho….alright, Yuuko-san I know you're out there! Are you messing with these kids? ( _Who me never! Just watching Hitsuzen in action._ ) I bet, well back to the story...

Before they knew it, the group of travelers was dropping, literally, from about 5 feet up to the ground below.

"Huummph"

As usual Kurogane ended up on the bottom. Fai was wriggling on top of him (At least Kurogane no longer minded 'that' part) and the three youngsters had fallen off to one side. Poor Heero buried under the other two. Mokona was sitting on Fai's butt grinning down at the irate Ninja.

"Damnit! You would think that after more than five years of this shit, the walking crème puff could at least land us 'on' the ground and not over it by now!" Mokona hopped off Fai's ass and onto a nearby tree branch.

"Mokona always makes sure you end up in one piece, doesn't she?"

Fai and the others had managed to sit up by this point and look around where they were. Duo blinked before whispering loudly.

"Ah guys, We're not exactly alone here." Danae looked around with something akin to awe on her face.

"Wow, now this HAS to be heaven. I mean look, everyone's wearing white and see all the pretty white horses, and they even have sapphire eyes!" A small woman wearing a grin and the largest of the 'horses' strode towards the new arrivals. The horse first looked at Mokona sitting on her branch, then he lowered his head until his he was looking straight into the eyes of the seated group. Then he spoke, well in their heads, horse's mouths aren't shaped quite right to speak the languages of man.

{Woman child, we are 'not' horses. I am a Companion, and my name is Rolan. This is my Chosen her name is Talia.}

"T-talia," Danae leaned over to Heero "Hey, that's not how you remember me looking, right? We're not in the past, are we? That could be well um, dangerous, you know, like a time paradox or something."

{No woman child, it's just a coincidence. She is not your past self.} All five, well six if you include Mokona, could hear the 'Companion' as he called himself. It was Mokona who spoke up at this point.

"Yuuko-san always told Mokona, that there was no such thing as coincidence. That everything happens for a reason. She would say that we were meant to meet you, and your chosen, named Talia."

{What are you, little one, I have not seen your type among the layasha before?}

"Mokona's Mokona, that's who and what I am. Please to meet you Mr. Rolan."

The small woman at the side of the beautiful white Companion had short curly light brown hair just starting to gray a little, and appeared to be somewhere in her mid-thirties. A tall raw boned man stood close by her side. The five travelers were still seated on the ground and were not in any hurry to make any sudden moves. They were surrounded by the ghostly white Companions and several people dressed in the same white clothing as the woman before them. And they all had swords or some other kind of weapon, and moved like they knew exactly how to use those weapons. The Woman named Talia spoke next.

"Welcome to Valdemar. Can all of you 'hear' Rolan?" The group nodded as one. "That's rather surprising, that you all have the gift of mindspeech. Also, it's very rare for a Companion to 'talk' to someone who is not their Chosen. Then again this is an unsual situation."

Unbeknownst to the travelers the 'White' Mokona told the Valdermarians quite a bit. They knew she was a type of layasha or benevolent spirit being manifested in flesh, or so to speak. The layasha known as Mokona appeared be some kind of odd bunny thing to their eyes. To the tall slender woman standing not far behind Talia and her husband Dirk, her Mage sight also told her that these travelers possessed some rather amazing gifts and that several of them could control magic, like herself and her mate Darkwind. Fai decided they weren't getting anywhere fast so he decided to stand up and greet their welcoming committee. Grinning one of his biggest grins he approached the small woman and the man that was obviously her husband.

"Hi. My name is Fai, Fai D. Flowright. Were you expecting us or something, because there are an awful lot of you out here." Talia grinned at the pretty blonde Mage. And with laughter in her soft voice…

"Yes, those with the gift of foresight told us of your coming. You're in what we call 'Companions field'. The taller woman stepped forward to stand next to the smaller. Trailed by an exotic looking male (One of the two out in the trees surrounding them not wearing all white) he did have long flowing white hair, and though the new woman appeared to be a few years younger than her friend, her dark hair was also liberally laced with stands of white.

"Talia, this one and the larger dark man are lifebonded, and the teenagers are lifebonded to each other." She spoke next to the travelers. "Lifebonds are rare enough, but two sets at once, and an even rarer three-way bond to boot, it's incredible." Talia smiled, ah so that was what she was feeling from the strangers. Smiling even more warmly than she had been before she went on to introduce those who had stepped forward in greeting the visitors.

"This is Elspeth, she is one of the Queens ambassadors and deals with many of our foreign visitors as well as being her Majesty's eldest daughter. The man with me, is my lifebonded husband Dirk, he heads our collegiums. The man with Elspeth is her mate Darkwind. The rest can wait until later. So who are you my new friends?" Fai grinned and proceeded to introduce their little group, who were all getting to their feet now.

"Well, this gorgeous dark man here is my Kuro-pu.."

(Sigh)

"Idiot Mage, its Kurogane. Can't' you even introduce me just once, properly?"

"But Kuro-mi it sounds so much 'cuter' this way." Kurogane pinched the bridge of his nose and just sighed.

"Whatever, just get going will ya, these people know how to use those swords their carrying and I'm in no mood to fight my way out of here." Talia chuckled, it was obvious this happened a lot between the Mage and his mate.

"Fear not Kurogane, we mean you no harm. Please Fai continue I would know who your companions are."

"Sure these are Kuro-Daddy's and mine adopted children, Heero, Duo and Danae." Fai pointed at each teen as he said their name.

"What the fuck Fai. Kuro-pop is he always like this?" Duo asked.

"You ask me that when you're just as bad kid?" Duo had the grace to flush. Talia and the others laughed as the braided youngster they now knew was called Duo, grinned cheekily at the tall dark Ninja.

"So lady, What's with the big reception. By my count I see 52 Hors.. I mean 'Companions' and 13 humans. Including the mercenary over there behind the bushes."

"Baka, you forgot the bird." Heero felt he had to mention it.

"Oh yeah, and the falcon that seems to belong to Darkwind over there." Darkwind raised a white questioning brow at that. "You've looked at him three times so far to see how he's positioned." An older but very fit woman came out from her well concealed hiding spot. She like Darkwind was not wearing white, though her outfit was a match in style to those.

"I told you Elspeth, that they would know how many of us there were. I also suspect this group could take us all out if seriously pressed. Am I right?" The new member to their party grinned. A long thick blonde braid fell down her back to nearly her waist. Not quite as long as Duo's but impressive none the less. The one called Elspeth reached into her boots and pulled out a pair of throwing knives.

"Damnit Kero, I just got these too." Heero smirked.

"I doubt it, you're all to calm about this. You obviously have some form of protection around you." Danae spoke up next.

"Mage shields, it's obvious. There are, what did you say 52 of the Companions, Duo?"

"55, three more just joined us."

"Okay 55 Companions, who like Mokona are somehow magical in nature. That pair over there are Mages, like Fai, and besides this place literally 'Hums' with energy. Kind of like the shop, just a 100 times stronger." Fai blinked, he knew Danae was more than she seemed or even realized herself, but he hadn't known she could 'feel' magical energy like that. He had completely missed the fact that she radiated energy herself, probably due to the magical nature of the Shop and this new world. Interesting, he now wondered if the boys also had other latent gifts of their own, he switched to mage sight, and was nearly blinded by his three charges, he didn't even attempt to 'look' at the Valdemarian pair, and all the Companions. Kurogane growled.

"Mage, why didn't you say something! And more to the point, why haven't you put up one yourself!"

"Who says I didn't Kuro-Burro? I threw one up the second I felt the magical energy of this place. It was far too strong to leave us unprotected. Hyuu.." Fai whistled softly and the shield he'd placed around all of them glowed for a second to normal sight. Darkwind's face cracked a smile.

"Well Love, looks like you owe me too. I would suggest that we take the young ones to the Taleydras to train. The Mage and his warrior mate are already adept level in their various skills. And letting those three loose in the collegium, despite the need for training them in their gifts, will only cause havoc."

"Damnit all, I can't seem to catch a break. Fine, lets head back to the castle and the collegium and get something to eat. I'm starving. Dirk can test the kids for 'gifts'. Then Kerowyn, that smirking bitch who 'Swears' she my friend, while taking my best knives, can test out their fighting skills." Elspeth stormed off leaving the rest of her friends chuckling in her wake, even the Companions seemed to be snickering.

"Awesome food I'm starving." Duo was all ready to follow the angry Princess right then and there. Heero smacked him up side his head.

"Baka, you're always starving." The rest of their group chuckled and they too got ready to follow Talia, Dirk, Keroywn and Darkwind to the buildings just past the trees surrounding the grove they had landed in.

 **AN: The group has already met friends in this new world, and their adventure here is just beginning. What do the Valdermarians need from our travelers, and where is the Feather?**

 **Additional Disclaimer: Valdemar and its characters are the creation of Mercedes Lackey one of my all-time favorite authors. I couldn't give proper warning at the beginning of the chapter without giving my first world away.**


	9. Direction and redirection

**Disclaimer: Okay here goes, I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends find the pair has left the spaceship. And not in a way they had ever imagined. Jealousy, hatred and obsession start to rear its ugly head.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, implied suicide attempt, an angry spurned female. Pairings notes are at the bottom. I will try to place them on top in future chapters.**

Chapter 9 – Direction and Redirection

Their Gundams had been jettisoned into the sun. Quatre and Trowa had returned to the room they were currently sharing, the delicate blonde cried as the stoic older male held both him and his own tears in check. Wufei had been the first to leave, seeking out the solitude of his room to meditate over his loss and still the pain in his heart. A pain he hadn't quite expected at the loss of his Gundam. The studious Chinese boy had thought that he had long ago come to terms with Altrons necessary destruction and that he was prepared to move forward with his life. He'd been very wrong.

Without warning all three teenagers felt a shooting pain in their hearts as if something like a piece of them had been ripped from their very existence. Quatre, an active empath and so the most sensitive of the ex-Pilots fell to the ground nearly immobilized as he felt two of the life forces that had become as dear to him as his own, literally disappear.

"Oh, Allah... Trowa, D-Duo and Heero their gone! I can't feel them anymore."

"Gone? Quatre, what do mean!" Trowa helped the blonde Arabian up and they raced back to the observation deck where they had last seen the Wing Zero and Deathscythe pilots. They reached the door at that same time as Wufei who had come from his own room.

"Winner, what was that, do you know?"

"I…it's Duo and Heero, I can't feel their life forces anymore, their just Gone."

"Dead? How dishonorable, they must have suicided. " Wufei was rather put out. He'd thought they were far more honorable than that. Well at least Yuy, Maxwell was sometimes a little questionable, an excellent fighter true, and someone Wufei had been glad had held his back more than once, but the flighty American had some serious issues.

"No that doesn't feel like it's the right answer." Quatre replied, Trowa the calmest of the three made a suggestion.

"They never left here, I would swear to it, and yet the room is empty. Let's access the ships security system. We can see what happened from the camera footage."

"Excellent idea Barton. Do you think we should tell Relena? She was waiting for Yuy." Wufei agreed with the tall European that the ships cameras might hold the answer they were looking for.

"Might as well, she'll find out eventually on her own. Wufei, go get Sally, perhaps she can help. We'll meet in 10 minutes, in Quatre's and my room."

Ten minutes found Trowa bringing up the ships security system on line and downloading the footage from the observation lounge to his specialized laptop. Around him huddled the other two remaining Gundam pilots, the young Vice Foreign Minister to the space colonies, Relena Peacecraft, and Wufei's fiancé and chief Medical advisor to the newly formed Preventors, Sally Po. They all watched the screen intently as the final moments started to replay before their eyes.

They watched as the five pilots on the screen observed the destruction of their Gundams. Wufei had been the first to leave. Then they watched as the screen Quatre, tears in his eyes left, with his tall silent partner at his heels. The group collectively held their breaths as the secrets of the observation lounge started to play out before their eyes.

Just moments after the door closed behind Trowa and Quatre Heero had pulled out his favorite pistol from his trademark black spandex pants, placing the barrel behind Duo's left ear. They were all silent at this point holding their breaths, they even heard the click as Heero cocked the gun. Then…

" _About that time, I guess. How many bullets you got in there_?" Said Screen Duo

" _Two_." Replied screen Heero

" _Always knew it would be you Heero. So, they gave you one last mission, huh? I just got one more thing I want to do before I die._ "

" _Hai_."

"So, Heero had a Mission to take out Duo, interesting. And he had two bullets in that Gun. Heero Yuy has never missed a target in his life." Sally stated out loud. But what she didn't say was just as loud to the small group. That Heero's second bullet was for himself.

The gun lowered, and they watched as Screen Duo turned to face the other pilot. Screen Duo gave Heero his biggest smile as he undid his hair from its usual braid and pulled out his favorite knife from a sheath on his back hidden under the braid. Once undone, he stepped forward, very up close and personal to Screen Heero.

"Why that brazen hussy, I always knew he had a thing for my Heero." The Peacecraft muttered to no one in particular, she was steaming. She was thinking the annoying American was trying to get out of having Heero kill him.

" _Ah Heero? Did you want me to do you? So you know, you don't have to do it yourself_?"

" _Would you? I hated to ask, but…_ " Screen Duo looked at the knife in his hands as he fiddled with it.

" _I understand Heero, really I do, I um, well I brought the knife cause I was planning it anyway_."

" _Hai, me too_."

"Interesting, they had made a suicide pact, and it appears they had both planned on killing themselves anyway. Yet there is no blood or bodies anywhere on the ship, nor has there been any alarms sounded. Yet they have a gun and a knife in their hands." Trowa commented, they continued watching the screen both afraid that they were about to watch their friends kill each other and yet… strangely hopeful. Because there 'were' no bodies.

They watched as Screen Heero gave Screen Duo a genuine and soft smile, something the others had never seen before either. The other pilots had always known that Heero and Duo had felt close to each other, and each time the 01 and 02 pilots had fought it had always been to a near standstill. Now it appeared they planned to die together, in a sad way it was fitting. They watched as Screen Duo raised the point of his knife to Heero's chest just below his heart. Screen Heero put the muzzle of the gun to the beautiful long haired teenager's head. His other hand grasped the other side of Duo's face and he pulled the other slightly smaller male closer, their lips touching for the first time. Quatre gasped, the moment was perhaps the most touching and honest thing he had ever seen from either of them.

Trowa paused the screen, he and the others needed a moment to assimilate what was going on here. That and Trowa was rather amused at the expressions on Relena's face as she watched 'Her' boyfriend kiss another male. It was priceless, she was actually sputtering and hissing.

"Th-That WHORE, I knew it! I knew he was after my Heero!"

"Relena, Heero kissed Duo not the other way around." Trowa just couldn't help tossing that obvious bit of information out there. But all Relena saw was red, the red lips of the handsome Japanese Heero on those of the American Duo.

"Trowa perhaps you should restart the footage." Wufei smirked, he was also amused by the Peacecraft's apparent outrage.

As the males kissed eye's closed, they watched as Screen Duo bunched his arm muscles to deliver a deep fatal jab into Heero's heart, just as Heero cocked the gun once more. Then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that enveloped both teenagers. When the light cleared the boys were gone and the room was completely empty, just as they had found it.

"Wh-what just happened? I mean they were there one second, lip locked, a light and then nothing. No Heero, no Duo." Quatre was completely at a loss. But Wufei eyes had gone wide, he'd seen it, sensed something as light had engulfed the pair.

"Shenlong, the dragon took them." The others all turned to stare at the heavily breathing 05 pilot.

"Wufei?"

"It is an old story among the clans. They named my first Gundam after it. It is said that there is a magical Dragon, Shenlong, who watches over the earth and her people. In times of great need and when the wish is strong enough, the dragon will appear and answer that wish. I-I think they did not truly wish to die, and Shenlong took them, took them somewhere else. I swear, by all my ancestors I saw what looked like a Dragon, if only for a millisecond. Trowa can you slow the footage thru the flash of light sequence.

"Sure thing Wufei." Trowa went back to the footage and forwarded the scene nanosecond by nanosecond, then amazingly enough about 12 nanoseconds into the blinding flash there appeared on the screen the ghostly image of a Dragon circling the figures of the two boys', their eyes still closed unaware. Trowa paused the scene.

"Holy Allah." Quatre whispered awed at what the advanced surveillance systems had managed to capture.

"No Winner, it was Shenlong. I, oh, I want to go to." Wufei whispered longing in his voice.

"Wufei?" Sally looked at her Fiancée. She knew he was trying so hard to accept his future and make a place for himself in it. But he wasn't really happy, no not at all, no matter how much she loved him and he her. Relena meanwhile had been standing there in shock. Memories, very old memories flooded the dark blonde. And a hatred that had spanned eons took hold of the once peace loving princess, triggered by her insane jealously.

"Damn Shini to Hell, he did it again. He took my Lore. If they find 'her' again, all is LOST!" Relena stormed out of the room, a malevolent miasma followed her as she left.

"Okay, anyone else feel like Relena just turned into the Queen of Hell?" Quatre clutching his chest, tried to breathe thru the hatred, loathing and jealousy left behind by the former Queen of the World. Something had just been loosed inside the young woman and it was NOT a good thing. Trowa reached for his lover and holding him looked to Wufei.

"Wufei, do you think she can find them, or worse, get to wherever they are at? And more importantly, can we warn them about her or join them ourselves? Face it, none of us are truly happy here, Like Heero and Duo we just don't fit in anymore, if we ever did." Trowa looked around at the remaining people in the room with him. He knew Quatre felt the same way he did and he was pretty sure Wufei probably did as well. That Heero and Duo didn't fit in had just been more obvious to the new people in charge.

"Perhaps. If we could join our life forces together, as they did in that moment, then we all wished for the same thing. To go where Yuy and Maxwell went, then perhaps the Dragon would grant us our request as well. Winner, can you, thru your Space Heart join us together in some way?" Sally put a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"Count me in, where you boys go I'll go to."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you behind Woman."

Quatre grinned. Yes, this is what they needed, a purpose, focus. He and the other pilots had been so lost since the end of the second war, perhaps since even the end of the first. Between the 2 wars they had all tried in their own ways to rejoin society. But so many people still saw the Gundams and their pilots as nothing more than weapons or worse criminals, and many had called for either punishment and/or the death of the five pilots. It seems someone had won the argument in regard to Heero and Duo and the two had been ordered executed. In a sick twist, they had even assigned Heero the task of seeing to his, and his best friends end.

"Yes, yes I can. I often supplemented one or the other of you when we were fighting. I don't see why I can't bring you to me instead of reaching out. Come on everyone join hands if were touching it makes it even easier."

The four people joined hands and wished... wished with everything they had, to follow in the footsteps of their friends, their teammates and the only other people who truly understood them and what they had done to bring peace to this world. Hearts breaking, hoping against hope the 3 pilots and the strong hearted Sally Po reached for something inside them and beyond. A flash of light and then the four were no more in the world of the Earth Sphere.

 **AN: I had thought originally to leave the others behind, but they were having none of it. They know that this story 'belongs' to KuroFai and the 1x2xD. But they wanted to help just** **Sooo** **badly. That's what real friends are for, they follow you to hell and back. And if it calls for it a New World entirely. Well okay then!**

 **So this little group is headed to Watanuki's to discover the prices they will pay to have their wishes granted and eventually be reunited with their friends and perhaps a place they can belong.**

 **I guess this would be considered a sub plot. Plus it adds even more YAOI!...and thats always good!**

 **For those unfamiliar with Gundam Wing pairs: The boys are usually referred to by their Gundam designations. (ex: 1x2 means Heero by Duo)**

 **Heero Yuy - Wingo Zero - Pilot 01 -**

 **Duo Maxwell - Deathscythe Hell -Pilot 02**

 **Trowa Barton - Heavyarms - Pilot 03**

 **Quatre Rebebara Winner - Sandrock - Pilot 04**

 **Wufei Chang - Altron - pilot 05**

 **Sally Po- is referred to by S**

 **Relena by R**

 **Original Character Danae/Talia - D**

 **Main Pairings: KuroFai, Douwata, 1x2xd,**

 **Secondary: 3x4 5xS, (past Rx1 and in her dreams)**


	10. The Price of Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic or TRC they belong to the talented ladies of Clamp. Gundam Wing is owned by other assorted people like Sunrise and Bandai. I do Own my stories and any OC's.**

 **Gundanium Feathers - by Lady Syndil**

 **Summary: Duo's and Heero's friends find the pair has left the spaceship. And not in a way they had ever imagined. Jealousy, hatred and obsession start to rear its ugly head. And they follow their friends into the unknown.**

 **Pairings: KuroFai, 1x2xD, Douwata, 3x4 5xS (past Rx1 and in her dreams)**

Chapter – 10 The Price of Wishes

Watanuki and his husband Doumeki sat on the porch of their small Shop in the world of Holic, and waited for the next batch of customers. Soon enough the bulge of time and space appeared and Watanuki stepped into the garden to meet the four travelers who had a shared wish as they were deposited on the ground. Four very confused and surprised faces stared at him. A lovely and delicate blonde stood close to a tall slender athletic male. A handsome honey haired woman was holding the hand of the only slightly shorter Chinese male next to her. Watanuki grinned…

"Welcome to my shop, this is a shop that grants wishes, for a price, one that is equal to the wish. That you are here says you each have a wish you want granted. I will tell you that there are no coincidences in life, there is only inevitability that you are here was inevitable. Just as is it is inevitable that I help you. You may call me Watanuki. What is your wish?"

The four were stunned, it had worked! They were no longer in their own world, or on a spaceship just out of range of the suns gravity. Trowa recovered first, this slender man was offering to help them... for a price. The ethereal looking man before them was tall and slender with messy raven black hair and oddly mis-matched eyes, for one was a deep royal blue and the other a golden amber hue. Another dark haired man sat upon the porch behind him. Trowa recognized the possessive look in the larger man's golden eye's, he was this one's lover, maybe even husband. And his right eye was just a shade paler than his left. Somehow Trowa 'knew' these men shared that eye.

"We are searching for friends of ours, we wish to join them, as well as warn them of a possible danger." Watanuki grinned, the tall male had phrased it well, of course Watanuki already knew who these four were searching for. Those others had only left his shop less than an hour ago. But it was not time for them to be reunited permanently.

"Your friends were here, and are already gone. They have started a journey to regain who they once were and learn about themselves."

"Heero, Heero and Duo were here? Are they okay, were they um, happy…" Quatre blushed because honestly he wanted to know if the two had finally admitted to the feelings 'he' had always felt they had for one another.

"Your friends are in good hands. Come sit, I've prepared snacks and have tea and Sake."

"Tea? You are truly a civilized man, Watanuki. I will be happy to partake of your hospitality while you tell us about our friends." Wufei and the others stepped forward and followed the slender Seer as he made his way to the set upon the porch.

"Heero and Duo, arrived here yesterday." Watanuki held up a hand. "Yes I know, that in your world it seems as if they only just now disappeared, but time often and frequently does flow differently in other worlds. They were a little surprised at first, as I'm sure you may have already guessed. Fortunately, Danae literally dropped on them before Heero could shoot us." They all grinned, that was so Heero.

"Danae, a girl? Hey Quatre, didn't Relena say something about, if they find her…" Trowa asked, Wufei answered.

"What she said and I quote, 'Damn Shini to Hell, he did it again. He took my Lore. If they find 'her' again, all is LOST!'" Ah, so 'she' had found out. It was inevitable of course, but he had hoped they would have more time before 'she' found he had escaped her, again. She must have been nearby when they left their world to have found out so fast. At least she didn't know that 'Talia' had already been found and rejoined with her lifemates. If she knew that, her wrath would know no bounds and the youngsters were not ready to face her yet. Also these four had things they had to learn and do before they were ready to join the with the others permanently. Watanuki sighed it was time to give them what he could, and tell them the price for joining Heero, Duo and the others.

"She 'is' a danger to them, you are quite correct. But for now, she will bide her time, she does not know yet that your friends, Heero and Duo have been reunited with their third...Danae." Watanuki paused to decide if he should explain some of the types of bonds that people could have with one another. They would get a full education once they got to where they were going, but perhaps he could give them an overview so they would have an idea of what was going on with their friends. He continued…

"Your friends along with Danae are bonded one to the other. There are all different kinds of bonds that form between people, as well as different names for them. My mentor often called it Hitsuzen, or destiny, the joining of those who belong together. Hitsuzen brought your friends here to meet Danae, and the men who are now helping them travel thru the worlds."

"Okay, I get that. But why did Shenlong bring us here, and not take us directly to where ever they are at now?" Wufei asked, honestly curious.

"Ah excellent question, you could say this is a way station of sorts. The Dragon that watches over that particular world can only grant one wish at a time and technically you have many. So he granted your first wish and took the first price, which in many ways are one and the same. Your first wish was to leave your world to follow your friends. As they came here first this is where he brought you."

"You said we paid a 'price' to have that particular portion of our wish granted. What was it and if that's the case then what did Heero and Duo Pay." Quatre asked, the others nodded.

"As I said the wish and the price go hand in hand in regard to Shenlong. Your price to leave, **was** to leave, leave behind all that you have ever known forever. Heero and Duo paid the same price. There will be no going back to that world." Watanuki let the meaning of his words sink in, they were never going back. It was either go forward or what, Nothing? Trowa spoke for them all.

"We left good friends, and our Biological families behind. My sister Catherine, Quatre's enormous family of 28 sisters, Wufei still has some clan left on earth and Sally has a brother. And that will hurt, a lot, we will miss them and they us. But our 'Real' Family was formed during the wars." Trowa looked at the ones with him, they all smiled to let him know he did in truth speak for them all, "Our real family, is that which we made for ourselves, and Heero and Duo are part of that family." The silent archer spoke up from his position at the side of the delicate Seer.

"Then you already know more than most people will ever discover."

"We are here, but how are we to join the others?"

"The wish is made, all that is left is to pay the price. I will send you on to the world were your friends have just arrived, you will be able to spend one night with them, warn them of their possible danger. Then in the morning they will move on with their journey. While you stay behind to fulfill your prices,"

"O-only one night, but, but we want to be with them, help them." Quatre cried out. NO, this isn't what they wanted!

"Fear not dear one, you will be eventually. But their quest is their own, and you cannot help them with that until the end. Does that help ease your fears?"

"I-I guess so? What price will we be paying to go to this place and meet with them now and then again in the future."

"You will learn, learn to use the gifts and talents within in each of you. You have each touched or sensed your gifts, young Quatre's and even Wufei have actively use some of theirs, though it is not fully trained. The world you are going to can teach you everything you need to know, about how to control and use your gifts as well as give you a new 'focus' and lease on life."

"And Heero, Duo and the others they WILL join us there? And sooner rather than later. I don't want to agree to this and find out that we were suckered." An astute business man and nearly unparalleled Strategist Quatre wanted to clarify that 'Yes', they would BE with their friends and not when they were old and gray either. Especially if they were to pay such a large price as to let their friends do this quest without them.

"Yes, dear one, for it is and always was your Hitsuzen and theirs to spend your lives together as the Family Young Trowa called you. So cry if you must when they leave you again, but know that this time, they Will return, and when they do they will need you and the things you will learn in their absence." Doumeki smirked and grabbed the black Mokona by the ears and held the drunk plush toy up for the others to see. Mokona, who had been drinking all day just belched noisily.

"Don't let Watanuki's witchy words scare you to bad. Your friends have the white Mokona with them and thru the Mokona's Watanuki can talk to them at any time and vice versa. We'll make sure to keep you updated from time to time on their progress." Watanuki pulled a small mirror from his Kimono sleeve.

"To that end I will give you this small mirror, you will be able to use it to contact me and I you. Thankfully there are only two Mokona's (Gods, can you even image more of the pervert evil buns running around?)"

"Is there a price for this mirror, Watanuki seems like nothing is free around here." This was Wufei the most suspicious of the group.

Only a small one I would have that sword at your side Wufei."

"M-my katana? But? (sigh) Yes, the cost is worth the prize, if it will allow us to speak with you and keep up on Heero's and Duo's progress. Damn it was perfectly balanced too." Wufei handed over his katana to the shop owner and took the mirror in its place.

"Then my fine young friends it is time to send you on your way. Are you ready to see your friends?"

The group headed back out to the garden where the soulless twins, Maru and Moro, had been busy while Watanuki served sake, tea and snacks. Drawing an celebrate circle upon the ground. Watanuki motioned for them the stand in the middle and calling upon the magic he possessed and of the shop itself he sent the foursome on to the rest of their lives.

Doumeki caught Watanuki as he sank to the ground. Exhausted, but fine, the prices had balanced.

 **AN: Coming up in the next couple chapters... Joyful reunions, teary goodbyes and secrets revealed. Just a few, can't give the whole show away this early, now can I?**


End file.
